Vampires and Humans
by Meleeza
Summary: Life has always been hard for Ares but when she finds herself in Bon Temps, her life gets more complicated. She not only finds a friend but her creator and his child. Secrets and pasts are revealed. Follows parts of show. Now Complete.
1. Prologue

Please review and tell me what you think. It was just an idea. Thank you.

Prologue

Living forever hasn't always seemed possible. Back in the early years, before all the thought of technology and cities and even guns. Back when young teens were legally married to men twice their age and mothers. A world where the rich married rich and the poor married poor.

My life had been just like that.

I was born into a wealthy family, not rich but wealthy. I was the youngest of five with three brothers and one sister. All my brothers were warriors and at least in their early twenties. My sister was only 16 yet she was a wife to a man doubled her age and was expecting her third child. My family adored her, because she carried had an heir for the family.

I on the other hand was loathe by all. I was what society called a "disgrace" because I refused to be married to a man I did not love. I refused to be forced into a loveless relationship where I would have to be intimate with a man who cared nothing about me.

At 15, I had scared off many of the men my father had found suitable. But there was this one man who would not leave until he had my hand in marriage. I refused but like so many, I was ignored because women were not as important as men. I was only a child bearer and a housekeeper.

His name had been Marcus and born into a wealthy family like mine. He was at least 30 and a monster. Every second we were alone, he would show me the other side none saw. The monster that made me hate men and humans alike.

I was in love with another, his name Angel. He was my age and a good person. He had been my friend and I had very few, close to none until he came. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes that flickered with emotion. Something not many men had. He was to be a warrior like those before him and I married to a monster. I begged my father to marry me to Angel, begged but he had repeatedly and coldly declined my request. Angel was born into a lower class and my father wouldn't allow me to hurt the family name anymore than I had. I damned my family over and over again in front of him, calling my family every name I knew. He had slapped me that night.

I was angry beyond comprehension. I attacked him and punished ruthlessly by him in the end. He locked me in the house after beating me nearly dead and married me off to Marcus three days later.

I was to move in with him but I escape. I ran to the one place I could think where nobody would follow. If only I had seen Marcus.

I was at a riverbed when I noticed Angel. I smiled and waved him over. We talked and talked, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I loved him more than life and death. Then one thing led to another and we kissed. I couldn't have been happier. He felt the same as I. I didn't care if I was married, Angel would be my lover not that monster.

Too bad he hadn't felt the same. Marcus jumped at us, anger written across his face. He slapped me and yelled saying he would teach me to obey. I didn't obey anyone. He garbed me by my hair and yanked me away. Angel tried to help but Marcus held a knife up as a defense. "She is mine!" I struggled but it was no use.

He dragged me to another part of the forest, ripped off my clothing and raped me. I cried as he made me bleed. I wanted to save myself for Angel, for my love yet he took it for himself. He knew I didn't love him. I can still remember the harsh words he told me:

"How's att min hustru, min kärlek." (How's that my wife, my love) He sneered thrusting harder and faster, bruising me even more. I cried out this time and he laughed in my face. He was a monster. I would remember his face forever twisted in a look of pain and bliss.

He orgasm inside, my worst fear because I could get pregnant by the man I hated most in this life.

When he finished he got up and stood over me putting his clothes back on. I looked away too ashamed to do anything. He took everything from me, he should have just killed me right there.

Marcus picked up the knife he used to take me away from Angel. He held it over me, the knife dangled above my stomach. "Så lär du dig." (So you learn.) To my horror he dropped the wooden handled knife above me, the pointed end landing in my abdomen. I screamed in pain, the dagger pieced the top and dug down. I pulled it out and curled into a ball, bleeding and silent. He kicked me once in the side and I couldn't help but cry out in pain. He kicked again harder than the first time. 

He beat me much like my _father_ had done three days ago.

It had only been three days! My life was my own those days and now as, the law is around here, I _belonged_ to him.

The beating lasted longer though and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness too tired to fight back. I was broken and he was mad with pleasure. He had broken the one girl everyone was afraid of.

By the time he finished, the night was approaching. I was bleeding every which way and my chest was tight. I was in pain and he didn't give a damn. He gave one last kick to my side and walked off but not without saying something. "Du kan bättre hem på mindre än 10 minuter." (You better be home in less than 10 minutes.) He warned and walked away leaving my broken and battered body.

I don't know how long I stayed, I know it was longer than 10 minutes but he wouldn't come searching for me. If I was "dead" he could find another innocent girl to claim as a wife.

Suddenly two men emerged from the forest, one much older than the other. I tried to cover myself as much as I could, I was afraid because of _him._ "Inget behov av att barn." (No need to child.)The younger one spoke walking to me with light graceful steps almost like he was floating. "Du är döende." (You are dying.) He told me. I knew I was, I could feel myself slipping farther into the calming darkness that wished to consume me.

"Låt mig dö.: (Please let me die.) I begged thinking it was Marcus who sent these men in. The older man stared at me while the younger one spoke. "Jag kan ge er ett annat liv. Ett långt bort från denna. Vill du att barnet?." (I can give you another life. One far away from this one. Would you like that child?)

I would have loved the idea of starting over it if meant I wouldn't have to go back to _that._ "Hur är min familj?" (What about my family?) even if they weren't the best, I couldn't just abandon them.

"Vi vill bli din familj. Din fader. Din bror. Din son." (We will be your family. Your fathers. Your brothers. Your sons.) The idea didn't sound bad, a new family, new start.

"Ja." (yes) I answered not knowing I doomed myself.

He bent over me and pain went through my body. I felt like I was being sucked dry. I was blurry eyed when he forced something down my mouth. It tasted metallic and nasty and I couldn't help myself anymore. I welcomed the darkness.

I was changed from then on. I took on a new name.

Ares.


	2. Chapter One: New Life

Please read and review.

Chapter One: New Life

When I woke to what seemed the next day, I was in pain. I felt this uncontrollable hunger as if it had been years since I had a good meal. Only after did I realize _where_ I was. Underground. Buried.

I let out a scream only I couldn't voice it because of the dirt. I clawed my way out trying to find an opening. My hand went up and I felt the cool night air and hurried up to get out of my hell. I felt something grab onto my hand and pull me surprisingly half way out the hole.

I inhaled air relieved that I was still alive. "Min barnen." (My child.) I looked at the boy who spoke and remembered what he had asked me.

"_Jag kan ge er ett annat liv. Ett långt bort från denna. Vill du att barnet?." (I can give you another life. One far away from this one. Would you like that child?)_

And I had answered yes and found myself buried alive? That angered me and I voiced my thoughts though no man liked it. Most found it disrespectful and annoying, woman were to respect men at all times even when they did not deserve it.

"Vad sker vad du lövande jag? En ny liv och familj ändå Jag vakna levande begravet!" (What happen to what you promised me? A new life and family yet I awake buried alive!) I was _angry_ at him yet I relied on a stranger who could have easily killed me when I was vulnerable. I expected him to _hit _me like the others, to give me a reason to attack him. I _felt _different but I liked the feeling.

The boy only laughed at me as did the man. I didn't know what was funny. "Vad är rolig?." (What is funny?)

He replied with a simple tone, "Du." (You.) I tilted my head and stared at him. I had a better view of him. He had no shirt letting me see the markings across his chest under his collar bone and the markings alone his upper arms and wrists. The markings were strange, none I had seen before. He stood at my height, around my age maybe a year older. His expression was blank and he looked as he was much older.

I couldn't contain the aching pain anymore. The feeling was weird, I _burned_ all over for something.

"Jag er hungrig.." (I am hungry.) I stated looking away embarrassed. Most men would laugh thinking if a female ate too much she was fat and I certainly wasn't, isn't now. He smiled at me and I glanced at the man through the corner of my eyes.

He looked almost like my old tribe warriors. Handsome, strong willed in the eyes, and built for war. Had he been a warrior? He caught my glance and narrowed his eyes. I did the same not at all intimidated.

"Om lopp du er. Komma barnen.."(Of course you are. Come child.) He turned around and the other followed behind and they walked expecting me to do the same. I couldn't hold in the nagging feeling. I wasn't a child, not anymore. "Jag er inte en smula barnen.." (I'm not a child.)

"Vad skal du blir kalt då? JAG er Godric och den här är Eric.." (What shall you be called then? I am Godric and this is Eric.) He said gesturing for me to answer. I did not say my old name for that would mean I still belong to _him_ and the others.

"Ni är." (Ares) He bowed to me and walked off and I did so too, on his opposite side trying to be careful around Eric, he didn't seem to like me that much.

We walked along and the pain was becoming stronger than I had thought it would but I kept myself quiet not wanting to be a complainer or show that I was weak.

Our path was crowed by tons of trees. We maneuvered around surprisingly easily; most people had trouble with unknown grounds like that.

A sudden scent caught my attention and inhaled it quickly. The smell made the ache stronger and I strayed away from Godric and Eric. I ran faster than I knew I could and found a group of three male together. They were trying to get somewhere but I could have cared less.

I hid against a tree trunk sniffing to figure out what I was smelling. None of the man were carrying bags so no food. I was stumped and about to turn when one of the men spoke. "Du där , kvinno-. Var er närmast folkstam.." (You there, female. Where is the nearest tribe.)

I stared at him. "Jag har en namn.." (I have a name.) I growled out angry at these men. I had been treated bad far too long. "Du er ingenting bortsett frän en kvinno- nu svar!." (You are nothing but a female now answer!) He yelled as if I would cower away and answer, obey like the others.

In anger I ran at him ready to kill him. I found myself at his neck instantly as if I vanished and then appeared. I gripped his throat but the scent was coming off him. I sniffed his neck and I couldn't help the burn and so I latched my mouth onto his neck. Something extracted from my gums and a loud scream ripped from him.

After his body went limp and his heart stop beating did I realize I had sucked him dry. Horrified I stepped back and fell over onto the hard ground. I waited for the others to come at me and slaughter me but they never did. Instead I was lifted from the ground by the hem of my torn shirt by hard hands. I glanced to the owner of the hands and went stiff.

Eric had an animal look in his eyes that made me cower away in fear. "Ge sig Eric.." (Calm down Eric.) Godric ordered and I was relieved when Eric let me go but unhappy when I landed on my backside. The hunger had subsided and then I hollered asking what I had done, "Vad auktoriserat inte du gör till jag? Vad auktoriserat inte du gör till göra jag en monster!." (What did you do to me? What did you do to make me a monster!) Tears fell from my fear and horror.

'JAG bevarat du Ni är. Bevarat du från så pass liv och gjord du gå in i vår. Du , Ni är , de/vi/du/ni är nu en djur om natt.." (I saved you Ares. Saved you from that life and made you walk into ours. You, Ares, are now a creature of the night.) Something came over me and made me do what I did next. Though Godric had never reprimanded me after what he had done that night, the first night of the rest of my life. He promised he wouldn't feeling guilt though vampires felt nothing, or so I thought.

I attacked Godric. I lunged at him and pushed him up against a tree and tried to bite his neck, something I grown used to liking after my first feed.

My fangs extracted and I went for the kill when I found myself the one up against the tree with Godric's hand grasping my throat and tightening his grip to the point I felt like suffocating. His lips were at my neck and he whispered directly into my ear. His words cold and authority like over my life. He overpowered me then and forever and made his point clear to me.

"Jag vill gladelig slut din liv nu om du önskan utom _aldrig_ anfalla jag som det igen eller Jag vill gör så." (I will gladly end your life now if you wish but _never_ attack me like that again or I will do so.) I knew he wasn't kidding and just to prove his point, he bit into my neck and didn't care if I screamed in pain. He made it hurt as he took away what little blood I too from the human. I pushed against his shoulder trying to push him off but he was too powerful for me and he when he became annoyed he ordered Eric to hold my hands down.

I wouldn't forget the cold tone. "Aldrig mer De/vi/du/ni är , min dotter , aldrig." (Never again Ares, my daughter, never.)

When he finished I dropped to the floor in pain and fear. He left me like that for hours just to teach me and kept away the human bodies so I wouldn't feed on the cold blood.

I cried silently, blood tears trickling down my pale face. I glanced at him once. He gave me a cold look and turned his head. I had insulted his authority.

I learned after to never hurt Godric in any way. He found another human not so far and allowed me to drink until I was satisfied. He was my father and I his daughter. Eric didn't change his cold hard expression only when Godric become angry did he wince and feel bad for me. Eric was my brother. They were my family, the only ones I had left in this forsaken life I wanted. Had I known what I would become, I probably would have died than go back to Marcus or a vampire way.

This was my new life and I already whished to end it.


	3. Chapter Two: Bon Temps

Please read and review if you like, Thank you.

Chapter Two: Bon Temps

Out of all places, I didn't expect to be in Louisiana. I wanted to be in big places with lots of humans near so I wouldn't have to starve just to find a human willing to be fed on that wouldn't want sex in return. After the first, painful, time I hadn't had sex after. I didn't feel the need to since after all I was, am, still forever 15.

Wandering through the night day after day, year after year was boring me. Nothing entertained me anymore, not after all I have seen. Wars, evil, and pain all of which I had to live through because I would not give up living. I never seen my old family again, not even Angel my first love for Godric had warned me never to be found.

Just 2 years ago we vampires "came out of the coffin." Not much changed except now the world knew. Not all humans were willing to live among the dead. Some wish to exterminate us but it's not nearly possible. Being alive for 9.9 centuries gives knowledge many would never understand.

I hate humans. Especially for what they did to my vampire companion. He was loyal and caring, traits most vampires forget but he had been changed just two centuries and a half ago. His maker had left him on his own and I stumbled across him one night. He was two years older than me and he had blonde short cut hair and green eyes. He was handsome and I grew closer to him. So close, in fact, that while I was still with my maker, I brought him to the nest and introduced him to Godric wanting the approval my old father would have never gave me.

His name was Damon. A century after we met, around 1910, he was killed. Staked by humans who despised our kind with a passion. We had been strolling about talking, I was opening up more with him than with anyone else I knew. We were ambushed by a group of men with stakes and silver. I wasn't as afraid but I was afraid for Damon. I told him to run, but he decided to fight like he did when he was changed during the French and Indian War. He thought he could handle these men, he was so naïve.

He attacked the first man who approached me. His human friend through a stake barely missing my shoulder. I lunged at him and bit into his neck and sucked him dry. I would have been dead if not for Damon's fast reflexes. He had downed the last human before he could stake me.

We were holding each other content when Damon's face went blank. He fell into me and I saw the stake. Horrified I pulled it out but it was too late. He was dying in my arms.

I cried, the bloody tears staining my white blouse. I held him and screamed. He turned to ashes right in front of me. I don't remember much about that night, I know Godric came for he was close enough to hear my screams of agony. He thought I was physically in pain but when he saw, he grabbed me and hauled me away.

I fought with him weakly still careful about what he had told me those many nights before. His nest mates, Stan and Isabel, followed. Stan happily took care of Damon's murder while Isabel followed at Godric's side. His arm was around my chest as he pulled me away. I had no strength to fight.

He took me to my room and laid me in my bed. I cried into the pillow, like a human teen who got their heart broken but instead of broken mine was already dead. 

Days after I refused to come from my room. I slept when I needed to and didn't feed. I knew Godric would come soon and force me to feed. I thought he cared too much but he was my father and my brother. Family cared for each other.

I left one night before Godric or his vampire mates woke and slipped out into the early night. I hadn't looked back yet.

So that's why I'm in Bon Temps. Maybe I'm just a coward but I _loved_ him like I had Angel. They were both gone and I had no one left.

My thirst was raging. I hadn't found any humans and I was thirsty. The smell of humans made me run towards the smell. I stopped in front of a bar: Merlotte's. I rushed in and the sudden music and laughter and noise was gone. Gone as if everyone was dead. I walked forward and took a right to an empty seat. Everyone watched me and I hated it. There wasn't any need to stare at me, I was hungry just like them but mine was a different hunger. I had a feeling everyone already knew.

The tense air screamed: Vampire run!

I sat down closer to the window and waited for a waitress to come. The noise slowly started to rise. Most kept themselves at a quieter level of volume and I was thankful for it. A few minutes later a waitress came over. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and a white t-shirt that had a small label at the corner and a thigh high black shorts with an apron tied on and running shoes. She had a pad an paper ready.

"Hello what can I get you?" She was awfully nice, something I was suspicious about. I sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "Do you have any A+ synthetic blood?" I asked in my innocent tone. "Sure do." She walked off calmly like I hadn't scared her off. I watched her talk to the bartender and other waitress.

Humans and their fears of the unknown.

She came back a minute later with my true blood bottle. "Thank you." She smiled. I grabbed the bottle and popped open the lid about to take a heavy needed drink when she spoke. "I'm Sookie." She still had that welcoming tone. I reluctantly put the bottle down. I wouldn't be rude to the human. I thought my name was strange. "I am Ares. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Even after all these centuries I still had my manners. "Are you knew here? I never seen you before?" I nodded after taking a big gulp of the tasteless but satisfying warm liquid. I wiped my mouth. "I was just passing through here and I got…thirsty." I didn't want to scare her off. "Do you have a place to stay?" I looked at her like she was crazy. Did she know what she was asking? I could kill her in her sleep if I was hungry.

"Its okay. I'll manage." I would have loved a home but I didn't want to risk hurting the nice human. I was being a hypocrite. I hated humans but liked this one. "My boyfriend, he's a vampire, can probably give you a stay." My eyes went wide, human companions seemed non-existent. "You should get back to work," I looked over to the bar. "He looks like he doesn't want you talking to me."

She glanced at the male near the bar, "Oh Sam? He's okay. My shift ends in a few hours, you think you can stay that long. I'll give him a call and ask him." I nodded and took another drink, finishing the bottle. My thirst still wasn't quenched. "Sookie can I get another A+?"

"Sure." She smiled and walked off.

Could this work? Could I make this life work?

Maybe Bon Temps wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter Three: Alive

Please read and review. Thank you.

Chapter Three: Alive

Her shift flew by fast and by the time I knew it, she was heading my way and motioning for me to follow. I got up after paying for my three bottles of true blood. Something was making me drink more than usual and I was intent on finding out. I set aside a tip for Sookie just because she was the first human I talked who wanted to talk after finding out the monster I was.

"Come on Ares, Bill said he would let you stay for a few nights." I thanked her for her kindness. She was very persistent until she got what she wanted. Outside was a man resting against a car I assumed was his. Sookie rushed to him and threw her arms over his heck. I felt jealousy race through me. I had that. I wanted that back. I forced the look of hate away. Only humans knew love.

"Bill this is Ares. Ares this is my boyfriend Bill." He looked at me, I stared back. "Hello Ares, it's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded. "Same here Bill." He gestured to the car, he opened my car door first and then Sookie's. He was a real gentleman. The ride wasn't long nor quick but it was calm. Sookie chatted to Bill about her day occasionally putting me in the conversation. I leaned against the seat and closed my eyes.

_Damon and I were together, holding hands. Then he vanishes and I'm alone._

I jerked awake but only Bill noticed. I glared at him through the mirror to keep quiet. Nobody had to know about Damon and I wouldn't tell anyone so there wasn't a point in trying to get me to talk about it.

We pulled up in front of an old house. I was the first out while Bill and Sookie took their time.

Rushing seemed like a stupid waste of time because all vampires have is time. I stood at the door waiting for the pair and tapping my foot impatiently against the floor. Maybe I was just tired of being awake.

I stepped aside allowing Bill to open the door. I stood beside Sookie and unintentionally inhaled. It was her. The smell that drove me to drinking more than usual belonged to Sookie. She smelled _different_ and it drove me insane. I forced myself to calm, she was a friend. I chuckled at that, vampires don't have friends.

Sookie and Bill stared at me confused but I waved them off with a flick of my hand. I was inside in seconds and took in my surroundings. Definitely old fashioned but that made me feel more at home. My old home was in a hut created out of trees and twigs but we were all equal, none had bigger huts or houses than the rest. Not like the world today.

"Well the bathroom is upstairs and the coffins are downstairs. I have a spare you can use. Make yourself at home." He made it sound easier than what it actually was. To move into a home that wasn't even mine with people: one vampire and one human, who seemed to think I was harmless, made my life a bit more difficult. If someone thought I was violent I could be on my way but I couldn't decline an invitation when the person behind it was cheery and happy. I had some sort of problem that developed over my many centuries alive.

"Thank you Bill." I walked up the stairs but stopped suddenly. I cursed my luck, no other clothes besides the ones on my back. "I will turn in for the night." I hurried back down and to the door he pointed to. "What about your shower?" Sookie asked in her southern accent and caring tone. "You have mud all over."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I don't have any spare clothing." I answered never once looking back at them. "Oh don't worry you can borrow something of mine that I left over here. Follow me." So I did. Sookie went upstairs and I trailed behind inhaling the delicious scent. If I didn't stop soon, something would happen.

She entered a bedroom and went to the drawers. I shut the door and sat on the bed waiting. I watched Sookie pull open a drawer full of folded clothing and hand me a nightgown. It was all white and plain, ordinary clothing. Sookie handed it to me and I thanked her, leaving the room for the bathroom. Being nice to a vampire was absurd.

The shower was great. I was able to relax and get the days of dirt caked on me off. I thought a lot I the hour I was in.

I new Godric was wondering where I was. I left so suddenly and without warning. Could he blame me? I had lost everything that night Damon was murdered: my love, my hope, and my will to keep living. Then I wondered about Godric's life, what could a 2000 year old vampire continue living for? Surly life was becoming a burden each day. I know mine was.

After I finished showering and dressing, I glanced at a mirror. Pale face though my skin used to glow. My black hair still healthy and shiny. The ocean blue orbs that were rarely seen now and my toned body that never once left. In the old days, I was considered a catch. I was wanted by men because of my body and that was all. Even though, now there wasn't much of a difference, but females could be much more than just a wife.

That was one of the few amazing happenings that I wouldn't have been able to see if Godric hadn't changed me. Music could be heard coming from below.

Exiting the bathroom I headed downstairs and stopped when I saw who it was. There were now five others in the house, four of which were vampires. The youngest was a girl around 17 and red hair with blue eyes. She was dressed in a wild way with her short skirt with knee high boots and a black tank top. Everything about her screamed rebel.

"Hello daddy," The young vampire leaving my line of sight. I wondered where Sookie went off to. I slowly descended the stairs so I wouldn't make anyone aware of my presence. Once at the bottom I could clearly see everyone.

Bill watched the girl march to the couch and throw herself down. Bill then looked at the other two vampires. "There are favors and then there are…favors." He told Bill, his voice like I remembered: authority like.

"She is extremely annoying." The female vampire beside Eric said and Bill glanced at the girl for a second. None seemed aware of my presence. The girl put her leg on the table while meeting Bill's gaze. "You can't do this! We had a deal!" Bill hollered to the Eric. "Yeah, well now the terms have changed." He spoke while stepping closer to Bill and I wondered for a second if Bill would do something. "She's yours, unless you wanna give me Sookie?" He laughed when Bill stood and drew his fangs. He female looked annoyed.

I stepped closer and this time she noticed me. She sized me up and drew her fangs as if thinking I was human and tried to scare me off. I tilted my head and did the same not at all fazed. She drew hers back and stared at me a good five seconds. "How old are you?"

Then Eric spoke again. "It's just a suggestion. Though a few nights with this one may change your mind." He glanced at the girl and moved to turn around.

"I am 990 years old." I answered just as Eric turned around. He froze while locking gazes with me. "Really?" The female asked. I nodded still gazing at Eric. I knew this was pushing it but I wanted to see how it would play out.

"It can't be. You were gone for almost a century." He loudly explained glaring at me now. "Oh no big brother. I am alive, I am here." He wasn't going to buy it so I played the old card. "Den er jag Eric." (It is me Eric.)

I loved to see the startled expression of someone who just saw a ghost, or just got a wake up call. "Jag gjorde icke dö. JAG rättvis lämna." (I did not die I just left.) Something told me he wouldn't sit well with this information.


	5. Chapter Four: Sheriff

Please read and review. Thank you.

Chapter Four: Sheriff

"Komma , vi har mycket till diskutera Ni är." (Come, we have much to discuss Ares.) He ordered me around like Godric, as if I would listen to him too. I stood my ground staring at his back as he turned for the open door. "Nej." (No.) I replied swiftly and cooly. He wouldn't intimidate me again.

He stopped and stiffened almost immediately. He wasn't used to being told no. "Vad auktoriserat inte du säga till jag , barnen?." (What did you say to me, child.) He sneered at me, calling me by the pet name he knew I hated.

I stepped up to him and looked up into his eyes since I was and would always be shorter than him. I made sure we were just centimeters away from actually touching each other. I was daring him to touch me or give me a reason to do something. Bill grabbed my arm about to pull when Eric glanced at him.

"Leave her Bill. I want to se what this child thinks she can do to the Sheriff of this area." He waited for my reaction. I was shocked with anger. I couldn't do anything if he had power over the area. I stepped back and flared my nostrils breathing when I didn't have to. He laughed, his crooked smile mocking at me.

"Pam, Ni är komma nu." (Pam, Ares come now.) He left and the vampire woman, Pam, followed obediently behind as did I. "I'll come back as soon as I can Bill. I promise. Eric can't keep me very long." Bill had to let me leave if that's what his Sheriff wanted. He nodded and watched me leave. As soon as the door closed I could hear him yelling at the young vampire.

I followed Eric and Pam as they flew to his home. We went through a door and Eric led me to another room, he sat down behind a desk and I assumed it was his office. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest. I was angry at him, I respected Sheriffs even if I did despise them. Pam didn't leave instead she took a comfortable spot leaning against the door.

"Du gjord jag komma rättvis till stirra på jag?" (You made me come just to stare at me?) I snapped at him, holding in my fangs. When I became too angry, they drew themselves. He smirked resting his head against his folded hands. "Nej egentlig. Iâ€™m förvåna du kunde ta bekymmer om dig." (No actually. I'm amazed you were able to take care of yourself.)

It took most of my will power to not snap at him. "Ärligt varför försök till har en konversation med jag. Du hata jag och JAG avsky du." (Honestly why try to have a conversation with me. You hate me and I abhor you.)

His smirk fell, had I hit a nerve? "JAG donâ€™t hata du De/vi/du/ni är. JAG rättvis finna du er alltför mycket av en barnen och JAG inte lik barnen." (I don't hate you Ares. I just find you are too much of a child and I do not like children.)

My shoulders drooped. I wanted to hate him after so many years of feeling like he just didn't like me and then he drops the bomb on me. "De/vi/du/ni är vi gjort här? JAG verkligen donâ€™t ha lyst till talande." (Are we done here? I really don't feel like talking.) I said shaking my head at Eric. He gestured for me to sit. "Varför vill du fortsätta till samtal i denne gammal språk." (Why do you continue to talk in this old language.) He asked amused. "På grund av henne. Den här er privat." (Because of her. This is private.) I jerked my head to Pam.

Both started laughing at me. "JAG förstådd alt samme." (I understood all of it.) Pam spoke. I let out an irritated sigh and glared at Eric who still had that smug look on his face. "Nice Eric so fucking nice." I yelled and sat in the seat facing him. He laughed again and glanced at Pam. "Pam I want you to go shopping for Ares. She seems to be out of clothes." I had forgotten that all I had on was a thin white nightgown. Pam wanted to disagree but with one last look from Eric she gave in. "Size."

I smiled, one of my mischievous smiles. "9 thank you. Oh and get something for yourself. I'm sure Eric wont mind." He glared hard at me but didn't say anything else. Pam tuned and left, the room was silent after.

"I'm starving." I blurted out, my hunger still wasn't gone and that was unusual. "We have plenty of humans inside who would be willing to give up blood in exchange of…sexual pleasure." I grimaced. I knew he saw, none could be ignorant at how I suddenly twitched as if in pain.

"What is wrong?" He demanded. "I haven't since that day." I muttered standing and heading for the door. It was embarrassing; I let myself be ruled over something that happened so long ago. But I could still hear his words and harsh breathing.

"_How's att min hustru, min kärlek." (How's that my wife, my love)_

"Never?" He asked doubtful. I laughed and shook my head. "I can't get rid of the sounds and pain. Its silly but I did love someone." He snorted at me. "What? Do you not believe in love? Are you really so cold?" I demanded defending my old emotions. "No because I am not human and neither are you." I remembered why I hated him then.

I slammed open the door. "Fuck you Eric. I don't need this from you, especially not from some cold hearted _thing_ like you." I hadn't expected him to yank me back into the room and slam me into the wall. He had his fangs exposed and the anger in his eyes. I laughed in his face. "You still feel anger Eric. You're not human so you shouldn't!" I spat out and he threw me across the room. I landed on my legs half off the floor.

"Go now Ares." He ordered. "Gladly Sheriff." I spat out and ran out the door feeling myself remember when Godric had punished me. I wanted to cry, to feel something other than the blankness inside me.

There were loads of people in the area: vampire and human alike. All turned to stare at me but I pushed my way out, ducking away from all the humans who found me _beautiful_. I hated everything, I hated being what I was. Unable to feel what had been taken from me. My humanity.

Outside I walked home or tried to walk home because I had no home. Bill was only temporary just like Sookie and Damon and Angel. Everything was just temporary, there was something missing in my life and it wasn't being alive. It was happiness. I missed the feeling.

So I wandered out into the darkness hoping I would make it to shelter in time, the sun would be coming up soon and I did not want to die painfully.


	6. Chapter Five: The Boy

Please read and review. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed especially Purple Teardrops.

Chapter five: The Boy

Something was wrong. I _felt_ something that didn't seem right. Walking aimlessly was more dangerous than I had thought. The sun would be up in less than two hours and I still had no idea where I was. I contemplated going back to Eric but I couldn't deal with…him right now. He didn't believe in love because he never been in love. I knew I was, Damon had been the one for me yet he was murdered for being a creature of the night.

Did humans really hate us that much? Where we really a burden who lived only to feed on humans just to survive. I knew Godric had been living in this hell far longer than any of us had. Had he grown tired of living too?

A whiff of blood caught my scent. I inhaled quickly feeling the burning ache as before. I ran at my vampire speed to the smell. I flew past tree after tree unable to find the scent until a loud whimper of pain caught my sensitive ears. I ran for it and stopped when I found a boy lying on the ground. His neck had two equally distanced wholes and I pitied him. He would die because I was not willing to help a human.

I met his eyes, a deep dark blue that screamed for me to help. I froze and clenched my jaw. He resembled Angel and Damon in some way. I knew it was selfish, I loved one but moved on when I could no longer be with him. I moved on from the second because he was killed and I was obligated help the poor human because he resembled them.

I dropped to his side and took in his form. He was a year older than me, well physically speaking. His hair was a mess and he scrunched up his face in pain. Tears streaked his face and my guilt became stronger. I was a sucker for boys who cried. I wiped his face and closed my eyes to heighten my hearing.

Ba-dum...ba-dump…

His heart beats were very slow to the point of death. So I did what I told myself I would never do for a human.

I bit into my wrist, tearing the pale delicate skin and held my wrist to his lips. Drops landed in his mouth until he registered what I was and what I was doing. He drank from me and I hadn't felt anything so…delightful. I looked up at the night sky and my fangs drew. The feeling was unreal and I didn't understand it.

He finally took enough and I ripped away my arm before he could drink anymore and drain me. "Thank…you." He whispered his voice so sweet and quiet. He was an innocent boy, the type of boy to respect a girl and to act shy around them. What I would have wanted if I could have chosen my life. My blood pumped through him and I _felt _his relief rush through me. And then this sudden _want_ form him that made me want his blood more. But I ignored the need. I saved his life, I didn't need to take it away.

"Where do you live?" He pointed in a random direction and I shook my head. Humans and their bad sense of direction. I grabbed him and put one of his arms around my shoulders to at least support him until he recovered. I ran off going a bit slower than usual because of his weight on me.

"Are you a vampire?" He asked, the quiet question only heard because of my hearing. I hesitated. "Yes. I am." I answered stopping near a tree. "Do you have a home?" I felt him shake his head. "I ran away." I became angry at him for I couldn't go back to my family for numerous reasons.

"Why? What was so bad that you had to leave?" I demanded refusing to go on without an answer. He chuckled, "They hate vampires and I don't" A vampire lover growing up in vampire-hating household, ouch. That must had been tough for him.

I had to go back to Eric. I worried about the sun. I ran the opposite way hoping to find the bar Eric was at. I hoped he was still there or even if the door was still open.

I made it to Fangtasia and the back door was opened. I rushed inside and placed the boy on the couch I saw. "I'll be right back." I whispered to him and walked to Eric's office. He wasn't in and I bit the inside of my cheek. Where was he when he was needed?

Suddenly a click was heard behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. I stared at the women holding it, glaring at her. I refused to glamour her. I felt no need to do so. "Put it down I am a friend of Eric Northman." She didn't put the gun down, only held it tighter to the point it shook as she trembled afraid. "Yeah right. He told me to watch over while he slept."

"Put the gun down and I won't kill you." I compromised. "Hell no bitch." I let the fangs draw and I attacked her, we both fell to the ground. She fought with me for the gun. I easily overpowered her and tossed the gun aside. I bent and scraped my fangs against her neck. "Don't ever call me that." I warned and got off. She scrambled away as I picked up the gun off the floor. "I'll keep this thank you."

"Why did you do that to her?" I swiftly turned to the boy and laughed. He was naïve and innocence. "What should I have done?" I asked appearing at his side on seconds though he didn't flinch like I assumed he would. "Glamour her." He responded and his voice quivered. "I don't do that, it takes the point of fear away." I touched his shoulders and pushed him onto the couch. "Go to sleep." I went around to the back and found a coffin. I pulled it into Eric's office, a place where there wasn't a window and climbed in. He came behind me and closed the door. I climbed in and he shut it for me.

Strange kid but he amused me. Not afraid and question me. Two common traits he didn't have when it came to humans. "I'll be out here when you wake." He promised and I chuckled. He was healed yet he didn't run away. I didn't press the conversation, I was exhausted by the time he closed the coffin.

I fell right to sleep hoping for a better day.


	7. Chapter Six: Caleb

Please read and review. Thank you.

Chapter Six: Caleb

"Please I'm sorry!" I awoke startled by the scream. I broke out of the coffin and found myself face to face with Eric. He was pissed and I wondered if he was more pissed at me or the human girl for not stopping me. I found the boy in the hands of another vampire. He looked frightened, his deep blue eyes begging for help. Eric pulled me from the coffin and pushed me up against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing here? I thought I told you to leave?" He hissed and I bared my fangs. "Well Eric unless you wanted me to die and _father_," –I emphasized the word for him- "Find out I'm dead because I had to where to go then I suggest you let me go." He slowly put me down but not without that warning look Godric used on me when I was learning.

"Get him out of here before I bite him. He makes the room reek." He gestured to the boy who I still had no name of. I growled a 'fine'. I walked to the vampire and waited until he let the boy go. "Its okay Chow. She's leaving with him." Chow let him go and I dragged him along with me.

I was_ furious_ with the boy. Once outside and out of earshot of the others which had to be very far, I whirled and let him feel my wrath. "What did you think you were doing in there? You do realize he could have killed you if he hadn't known it was me you were with, right?" He nodded. I growled at him and pushed him up against a tree. "I want verbal answers. No more shaking your head. I want answers and your going to give then to me."

My shoulders dropped as my anger faded. I let go and watched him stare at the ground. He rubbed his arm from where I had pulled him. I saw a bruise forming. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine." He muttered. I sighed again and sat on the ground. "I'm Ares." He gazed at me like my name was strange. "Caleb." Finally, the human had a name.

I stood and walked off heading to Bill's if I could find it. I could hear Caleb following behind. "Go Caleb." I didn't look back. "I don't need to have another back to watch." I knew it was harsh but everyone I loved had died because of me, I wouldn't have it happening to him too.

My words cut through him and I could feel the pain he felt. Damn blood. "Fine, you can come." He was suddenly happy and I grumbled. Humans could be so hard to understand.

We walked in silence, I kept a slow pace for Caleb. He was having a hard time walking. Suddenly he stopped. "What?" His stomach grumbled loudly. I rubbed my temple, humans and their need for food. "Its okay, I'll be fine." I took him by the arm gently and picked him up like a groom does his wife only in reverse. I flew up in the air, it would be much easier. I spotted Merlotte's not so far off. Caleb held onto my neck afraid of the height. His blood called to me but I kept myself in control. He wasn't food.

I placed him on his feet once I was in front of the bar. I entered and he was behind me. As the first time, everyone stopped to stare at me. It had been a long while since anyone saw me. I walked to the same spot I had the first day, Caleb obediently behind. I sat on one end while he sat on the other. Sookie came not too long after.

Great how to explain all this to her.

She looked at me like a mother scolding their child. "What happened to you? Bill said Eric came and took you away." She sounded worried. "Everything is okay. We had a little problem." I glanced at Caleb who was staring at Sookie amazed. "Sookie this is Caleb." Sookie glanced at Caleb and introduced herself being the bright happy girl Caleb needed to pick him up.

"Sookie do you think Bill will allow us to stay for a few days?" She nodded without thinking it over. "Caleb what do you want to eat?" I asked passing the menu to him. He picked it up timidly but what came from his mouth surprised me more than anything.

"If I could have a burger with everything on it, large thing of fries and a shake on the side. Thanks." Sookie wrote everything fast and smiled at the list. "I'll be back with your food in a bit." Once she left, I looked at Caleb with a raised brow. He blushed at me and I smiled feeling my dead heart warm at his cuteness. Caleb had dimples and a bright smile, something I missed.

"How long has it been since you ate?" He raised his gaze. "A few days. I've been on my own for about a week now." I listened to his story interested. He spoke calmly and clearly like I was a good friend of his.

"I was at home one night when my father came home unhappy. I had been eating dinner when my father started talking bad about us vampires. My father had damned you all and blamed you on the death of a local girl. I took a stand against my father and ended up with a busted lip. I attacked my father and in the end I left home with nothing but the clothes on my back and food in my stomach. I met a female vampire along the way who offered to take care of me in return he give her blood. She was nice at first."

Caleb, being the naïve human didn't understand that not all of us were nice.

"At the beginning, the female vampire fed a little off me but as the days progressed she took more and more until she nearly drained me the night you found him lying on the ground alone. It hurt because she did not glamour me or care what she did. I call her a monster because she felt nothing. But then when I found you, I knew you were different."

I hung on his every word like the teens of the present.

"You helped me even when I did not ask. You saved me and still put up with me. Most wouldn't, people say I'm just a burden to them." I shook my head. "No Caleb. You are not a burden. Those people know nothing."

Sookie suddenly approached with a tray full of food and placed a bottle of A+ true blood in front of me. "I didn't order anything." She winked at me and I thanked her. I was parched. I opened the bottle and took one long huge gulp of the synthetic blood. Caleb was too busy easy to notice me gazing at me. I was beginning to _like_ him and I knew where that led to. Problems and then death. But I couldn't break it off now, he needed someone to care for him and I needed company. Maybe a human-companion really did exist.

It had to or else I was doomed.


	8. Chapter Seven: Oops

Please read and review

Chapter seven: Oops

Sookie's shift ended and she motioned for us. I dropped the money and followed after her as did Caleb. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his body was slouched over. "Was it good?" I asked smirking. He nodded and chuckled as I did. Sookie was outside waiting near the door for us. She was smiling and I half smiled.

"Bill said it wasn't a problem." Bill arrived a few minutes later and we all got into the car. Caleb sat on my opposite and I could see Bill staring at me through the mirror. "Bill this is Caleb." He put his eyes on the rode driving off.

The car was silent except for Sookie, again though this time I was left out of the conversation. Caleb was fidgeting, rubbing his clammy hands together. I watched confused as to why he felt like that, these people weren't harsh or demanding.

We pulled up in front of the house. Bill and I exited first, I rushed to Caleb's side and opened the door for him. He got out and blushed again. The rosy cheeks complimented him nicely. I pushed him along feeling like he was going to run if I didn't. Bill and Sookie went inside first. I pulled Caleb aside to talk to him for a moment.

"Come to me if something is wrong. There is another vampire in this house and she seems like a new one. Okay?" He nodded. I shook him by the shoulders trying to get him out of the habit, "Got it." He answered and let him in first. Bill and Sookie were curled up on the couch watching some show that Sookie wanted to watch. Well I knew who wore the pants in the relationship.

"Eric dropped some clothes of for you Ares. It's in the bedroom upstairs." I gave my thanks to Bill and headed up, Caleb not far behind me. I opened the door and found a pile of clothes folded neatly in the center of the bed. I grabbed the first piece of clothing: a v-neck teal tank top, simple but nice. I placed it at the side and grabbed the skirt that was underneath. The skirt was a black and white plaid skirt. She did have good tastes and finally a pair of black flats, how she knew my shoe size was a shock to me. A pile of boy clothing was at my side. I pushed the pile aside for Caleb to go through.

Pile of underwear and bras were kept in a small pile. I grabbed the entire pile and found an empty drawer in a oak wood dresser. Bill shouldn't have minded if I used one drawer. I placed everything in the drawer and closed it. Caleb then tapped my shoulder, I turned to face him and smiled at his pink flushed cheeks. He hadn't seen a girl's things before that second. He handed me a note written in a language I knew he wouldn't understand.

"It fell out…" He muttered. I nodded and read the note, it was from Eric, surprisingly. _"_Komma till Fangtasia , Jag skulle lik till se den här mänsklig du beskyddat." (Come to Fangtasia I would like to see this human you protected.) I could _see_ the smirk I knew would be there.

It took my will not to growl in frustration. Eric was an _ass_ sometimes, he shouted and told me to leave and then had the nerve to ask me to come back. I walked out of the bedroom, Caleb behind. "I'm going to take a bath." I informed. "Oh…"

"Unless you want to join me?" I asked in my seductive voice, it had been a long time since I used _that _voice. He stuttered over his words unsure what to respond to. "I…Well I don't…" Laughing, I entered the bathroom. "Get changed. We're going somewhere." I ordered him and he just nodded obediently. I jumped into the bath, the water bored me. After I washed myself, I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and walked out.

My feet padded against the wood and entered the bedroom. Opening the drawer within seconds I entered, I dropped the towel and grabbed my black panties and bra. I slipped on the underwear and then the bra.

Only after I heard the gasp did I realize the delicious scent in the room. I whirled around and if I was alive, I would have gone red in the face. Caleb stood on the opposite side of the room with his jaw open and his eyes bulging out. His face turned cherry red and he spun around apologizing repeatedly. "Caleb," I touched his shoulder with my hand. "It's okay. You'd eventually see a girl like this." I tried to reason but he shrugged my arm off. He was too embarrassed to talk. "Sorry Caleb." I quickly dressed in the plaid skirt and teal tank top and flats.

Caleb and I silently went to the door, "We'll be back in an hour." It sounded as if they were my parents. I scoffed inside and left with Caleb behind. We walked down the rode, in silence.

He kept his head down and I felt guilty though it was an unknown feeling. "Caleb I want to be there soon but walking will take a long time." He glanced at me once and nodded as if he already understood what I was asking. Probably from the other vampire. I picked him up bridal style and flew off. I loved to be able to do something unusual.

Caleb held onto my tightly so he wouldn't fall, as if I'd let him. We arrived at _Fangtasia_ and there was Pam at the entrance checking for ID's of the incoming people: human and vampire.

"Finally got the message I see." She said in her empty tone. She let us pass despite the fact that Caleb was underage but only because Eric wanted to see us. Other than that, he would be banned until he was 21 or…I forced myself not to think about that idea. It wasn't going to happen.

Caleb stayed at my side as we walked through the bar. The music was blasting and the lights were bright. Strippers, male and female, were dancing on the poles moving faster than any normal human. Vampires then.

Eric sat in a seat overseeing all activity going on. He was like a _king_ in here. Walking took _forever_, he seemed to be miles away but it took just a few minutes to reach him.

He looked at me curiously. I knew what he was wondering. How could I stay with a human when I swore I hated humans forever.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the two chairs at either sides of him. I was already dreading this moment.


	9. Chapter Eight: Gone

Please read and review all opinions matter to me. Thank you.

Chapter Eight: Gone

So we both sat one in one seat and the other in the other seat. Caleb shifted nervously in the seat while I sat elegantly like in the old days and with a side glance at Eric still annoyed at him. "Hello again, Eric." I slightly snapped because I knew to respect him in his _own_ territory. He glanced back at me with his unhappy expression. "You surprise me so Ares. And you know that is rare in a vampire as old as me." The way he talked wouldn't go away, after all, it was hard to kick the habit.

"Do I now?" I questioned staring directly into his eyes. I wouldn't look away, Godric had taught me to always look people in the eye. He had shown me I was _something_ not just a woman but a strong one. "I thought you _hated_ humans." He made sure to stress the word loud and clear for Caleb to hear and let the words sink in.

I cleared my throat. "Yes I do hate _some_ humans." I didn't understand his motive, what was he trying to do to me? Caleb's heart was pounding a bit faster than I liked. His heart beat was loud like a drum and with a bar full of vampires, anyone could attack him. He smelled _pure_ and that was rare in humans nowadays. "Really," He questioned not entirely persuaded. He could _read_ me like a book and that was why I never liked him.

"Because I remember you distinctly saying you 'wished the humans would die out' and that you would 'kill every last one of them if given the chance'." I glared at him, my fangs desperately trying to react to my anger. I wanted to kill _him_ instead at the moment. Caleb's mind was racing and it made me _feel_ ill. I wanted my blood out of him already. His emotions would kill me. "Cut it out Eric." I warned.

Eric just smiled his wicked smile. He was _enjoying_ the torture he was inflicting on me. "So…human," He started ignoring my obvious anger and turning to Caleb who looked scared shitless. Caleb knew better than to look straight into Eric's eyes and I was thankful for that. Eric could get him to spill everything and then there would be problems.

"Did you know of this? Had she bothered to tell you anything about herself?" Caleb rapidly shook his head and his eyes met my gaze. He wasn't as scared as I had thought he would be, instead his eyes showed me his fury. I was confused, why was he angry at me?

"I see." His attention was back on me. "Let me tell you a little story to pass the time." His smile wasn't one of happiness or wickedness, it was of the coldness deep inside all vampires. The part that separated us from the humans.

"Eric don't you dare!" I nearly screamed.

"She had been born nearly 990 years ago in a small tribe. She was in a force marriage with a man she did not _love,_" –He spat the word out like venom.- "She was in love with another. She was found by my maker and I on the ground naked and bleeding." Caleb was imagining what had happened and the sickness he felt made me relieve the moment over and over again. Why was Eric doing such torturous things to me? "She was changed that night and forever lived with us, until recently, a mere 2oo years ago." Eric spoke as of the years were days which was in fact true. Years were like days and days like minutes. "She had met a young soldier in a war. He had been changed and when they met, they began to be together." He watched as Caleb's face fell but continued as if the expression hadn't fazed him one bit. "He was killed, staked by humans, in front of Ares. She hates humans no matter what you think. She only stays with you because you look like him and her first _love._" Eric finished the story with a satisfied smirk. 

I couldn't protest because it was true. He was so much like them and I _loved_ them so much. I didn't meet Caleb's face. He was yearning for me to say it wasn't true, to tell him Eric was lying. I didn't look at him.

"You may go if you wish." Eric told him. Caleb wasted no time in getting up from his seat. The bond was breaking and soon I would no longer be with him. He sniffed as he walked off. He was crying, I had broken his fragile human heart.

I was furious with Eric. Once Caleb was out of the bar, I was alone with Eric. "Why would you do that?" I asked, my voice breaking. I wouldn't ever be truly vampire. I held onto the human emotions hoping, somehow, I would never have to be _cold and cruel_ like the others. But I was just as bad. Eric sighed and leaned back into his seat.

I looked around the bar. Humans were toying with vampires and vice versa unknowing of the dangers of doing so. They were all naïve but I was no different. After all these centuries, I still hadn't learned my lesson.

"Because you have more important issues than to worry about a silly human." That had been the last straw. I pounced at him, my hands around his throat and my fangs at his neck. Angry I was stronger but uncontrollable. "I love him!" I yelled and suddenly, I could hear nothing but the sounds of our struggle.

_Everyone_ had stopped to stare at us. I dropped my hands and with my vampire speed, I exited the bar. I admitted to Eric what I could not to Caleb.

I was in love with a human. A species that would forever hate vampires and would continue to kill us. Yet I did not care. I cared only for _him_ and he didn't know. I ran feeling if I didn't, Eric would come and drag me to his office and _punish_ me for disobeying a sheriff.

I followed the faint bond we still shared hoping I found him before he found danger.

If I had told him before what happened and why I kept him around, we wouldn't have been in the mess. Yet I didn't forget about the issue Eric wanted to talk to me about. I searched for him all over, the wind knocking his pure scent out of direction.

In the end, he was gone. Just like the others, just like me. Another lost person in the big world searching for a place to stay yet finding nothing.

I was sorry but he wouldn't hear me. I loved him for him but he would never know. I was lost, again. My last piece of a human life I yearned for was shattered to the point of never being put back together.


	10. Chapter Nine: Missing

Thank you for those who have kindly reviewed and are waiting patiently for the next chapter. Remember: reviews give me motivation. Thanks.

Chapter Nine: Missing

I became what I hated most: a predator. I lived to pray on the innocent humans who knew nothing of our existence until two years ago. Just a mere two years. It had been shocking to me, after so long, we just let the world know of us. We had been the ones on fear and that fear was forced into the humans. I couldn't blame them for hating us, I hated my ind at some point in my long life.

I abhorred vampires like Eric, those kind thought less of humans and their emotions, sometimes going as far as to shred the very last piece that reminded them of their old miserable life.

But my life had been miserable, in both the living and the dead. I had been forced into a marriage but I could still breathe and feel. Then forced into another where I could be powerful and never forced to do things I wished not to yet unable to _feel_ like a human ever again. If I could have chosen my future, I would have gone back to _him_ and killed myself just to end the suffering I _thought_ was bad then. I had been so wrong.

I followed the faint smell until I could no longer continue my search. Morning was approaching and Eric, he would be furious at me, no doubt on that. I wouldn't had been surprised if he had searched for me just to throw his authority over Area 5.

"**Tanken den var över Ni är?"** (Thought it was over Ares?) I knew it was over yet I couldn't think of answering him. He hadn't startled me like many would have thought, after so many centuries; the thought of being scared had vanished like the rest of the human in me.

Angry, I ignored the rage in his cold blue eyes I had come to hate. "Why did you do that to him? Why did you do something so cold?" I screamed taking two steps closer to him without thinking.

He didn't reply, his eyes just went darker than I had thought they could. He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against a nearby tree, my feet unable to touch the ground. He could have snapped my neck and ended my pitiful life. I wasn't fit to live as a vampire when I longed to be with a human and feel the warmth radiating from a human's skin against my own. I snickered at him trying to get him to the edge, "Go on Eric. Kill me and end all of this." He just kept his eyes on mine.

There was strong tension between the both of us. I had stopped talking nearly 20 seconds ago when he spoke again. His voice sent cold shivers though I didn't really understand it at first. He loosened his grip allowing me to stand on my own. He then laughed, a throaty laugh that was meant to mock me.

"Why Godric ever made you a vampire I will never understand." When he said his name, I stiffened. Eric never talked about Godric so…casual. It was strange and yet I knew there was something deeper than he was letting on. He finally let me go and I titled my head and let my eyes lock with his. I was searching for something to tell me what was going on.

"If insulting me is the only reason you wanted to keep me alive for, then just go away or get it over with." I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't stand when he mocked me or…said anything to me. I truly disliked Eric. He never allowed me to get used to his insolence or presence.

He became serious that second. "Why must you think of yourself every time? Your silly human-." –My fangs exposed themselves-. "He would only get hurt in the end."

I let my fangs slide back and I let him continue. When Eric got serious, something was wrong. "Someone has been captured." My stomach twisted, I had a _feeling_ I knew who it was about yet I still asked. Maybe for reassurance or because I did not want to believe.

"Who?" I made sure to keep myself strong. Eric wasn't kind to weaklings, I would have known that by heart. He stared into my blue orbs and sighed. He didn't want to tell me but that concerned me too.

"Godric." My world was shattering little by little. First Caleb was gone and so was my Maker. Ma father, my brother, my child.

A thought filled my mind. "How? He is nearly 2,000 years old. Surely he would not have been so careless and if so, Godric could have killed those who captured him." Eric nodded at my words. It seemed nearly impossible for that to happen unless whoever took Godric was skilled in the act. "When do we go?" I asked. He seemed to understand what I had asked when he had answered back as causally as I had asked, "Tomorrow night. Now come, it is almost morning." I followed him back to his bar. Why he had such terrible mood swings after death and being male always struck me as odd.

The fly was quiet, none of us seemed up to talking after hearing the news. Godric was and would always be the one thing we both shared. I loathe him and he did too no matter if he said differently. Since day 1, being together wasn't possible because we were the opposite. I wasn't as cold as he had gotten and he wasn't ever going to change. I refused to change and so did he.

We arrived at the back of _Fangtasia_, I spoke before Eric could open the door. "I haven't forgotten what you did. But I will until we get this straightened out. I will have him as my companion and you can do nothing to stop that." I threatened waiting for him to turn around and snap at me. Instead, he chuckled. I wondered why but he explained. "You will soon enough because vampires and humans can not co-exist."

And we left it that way. I hadn't forgiven him but he wouldn't keep pestering me about Caleb.

Eric entered first but I waited for a second more staring up at the bright moon about to fade away. I wanted to see Caleb and I hoped he was okay. He didn't understand how much I was aching for his presence beside me.

"Until me meet again. Goodnight Caleb."

I ended my night hoping Caleb was okay and that he'd forgive me.


	11. Chapter Ten: Useless Tears

Please read and review. Reviews=Motivation=New Chapter. Think about it. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Useless Tears

Just like Eric had told me the night before, we were leaving for Dallas. I never liked flying in airplanes but it was convenient and only when I had saw Sookie, did I knew she was going to be helping somehow.

We had to be in the coffins since it would be morning and if vampires stayed up I the morning, we would start to bleed and it was truly a bad sight to see.

Eric had my coffin placed next to his for personal reasons I did not understand. I _wanted _to be _far_ away from him yet he would not let me be. But we would not be arriving with Sookie or Bill, they were to be going separately. I wanted to go with Sookie, at least be with someone who I could_ stand_ to be near but he just ignored my demands simply waving me off with a hand.

He told me to go find a place to 'play' and I glowered at him but sat in another place far from him. Soon Bill came into my line of sight and I smiled, Sookie would be near. "Bill where's Sookie?" I asked him ready to rush to her room. I was _desperate_ for company, human or vampire.

"Room 314." (AN: I don't know if its right but go along with it.) He told me and went to Eric. I thanked him and rushed thru the doors that led to the staircases. I _wanted _to talk to Sookie, hoping she would listen. As I got closer to the third floor, I slowed until I stopped completely.

My maker was gone but all I could think about was _him._ Maybe Eric had been right, the silly human would just get in the way of what I really needed to think about.

I sat at the top of the staircase and let my chest fall back down. Everything was falling and I couldn't stop it. I had been in control for so long and then I lost it. I felt my shoulders shaking and when the thick red blotches hit my hand did I realize I had started to cry.

The feeling was odd. I hadn't cried since Damon's death and I swore I wouldn't yet I was crying over _another_ who was _human_, part of the _monster_ that killed him. Did it make sense to me?

No. Instead of wiping the tears, I stood, the red bloody lines still streaming down and ran up the stairs ignoring my obvious speed and went fast like a human. Once at the third floor, I quickly located her door. I didn't sob, just let the tears fall as I tried to stop myself. I knocked on her door once, leaning my forehead onto the wood. I hoped she was inside, I was ready to break down.

I cleared my throat, "Sookie?" I called and I heard movement inside. When the door finally opened I saw the shocked and startled look on her face.

"Ares." I fell into her and finally cried. She caught me and pulled me inside her room. Life was cruel. Vampires were pitiful beings who suffered each and every day. No human understood our pain not even close.

"What happened?" She sat me on the couch beside her. "I loved him and he's gone." She rocked me back and forth and whispered soothing words in my ear but it was useless. Did she understand I wasn't alive, that those soothing phrases she told me were all lies that were said to help another person in hard times. I had already lived thru those times and I continued to.

"Oh Ares. He'll come back." I shook my head, "He hates me now. Eric told him everything. He told Caleb what I refused to share and now he hates me." She made me look into her eyes.

Something was strange about her, since Caleb had left I could smell other scents that didn't appeal as much as his. But Sookie's, her blood was…remarkable. It was not fully human but human. Confusing.

"What do you mean?" I gulped. Would she get angry at me too, not want to talk to me like Caleb had and just leave me alone to wallow in my guilt and sorrow? I decided to tell her, everything. I told her my whole life story for she was the only one who cared to listen to me.

"I was born 990 years ago into a wealthy family. I was forced into a marriage but I loved another. He was named Angel and he _cared _for me like no other. The same night, the man who was supposed to love me, raped me. He beat me after and left me for dead." Sookie winced and gave me that sympathy look. "I was found by Eric and his maker and made into a vampire the same night. After that I lived with them both. Centuries later I had went on my own for a bit and found another vampire. His name was Damon. He was different. He believed the same as I and we got along. Years later, and when I say years its like centuries, we were ambushed by a group of humans and he was…killed." It hurt to repeat it all but she hung on my every word, never once interrupting but listening. "Understand since the day I was made, humans had been my enemy and when they killed him, I was devastated and vowed to get revenge."

Sookie nodded understanding. "Eric knew." I nodded justifying her conclusion. "He told Caleb and even said he looked like Damon and Angel. He does. He reminded me of them both and I…I didn't argue with Eric. He left and I never told him." I wiped my face, the blood staining my pale hands.

"You'll find him." She reassured me and I felt _hope_ brew deep inside. It was useless crying over something so stupid when my maker was missing and I didn't shed a single tear over him. "This was stupid. I'm sorry I just needed to talk to someone."

"It wasn't stupid. You're still a girl and girls have feelings." Not vampires, I thought looking away.

"Yes vampires too." I froze, stiff. My eyes instantly locked with hers. Sookie's blue eyes wet wide. What the hell? Can you hear every word I'm thinking?

When she nodded, I knew something was wrong or I thought it was.

Little did I realize, I was just about to find out what was really _wrong.

* * *

_

_Review and I'll post the next chapter quick. I hope you enjoyed this, I didn't know where i was going with this chapter.  
_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Surprise?

Please read and review. Reviews=Motivation=Updates. Thanks. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Surprise?

We stared at each other surprised. What the hell? It could not be possible. The question blurted out before I could stop myself, "What are you?"

She never got to answer because just as she opened her mouth, a knock on the door broke her away. She stood quickly, holding her robe tighter against her body. A bell hop stood on the opposite of Sookie and beside him was a male with no shirt on. He was one of the humans that were paid to be fed from, Vampires with no care of humans would call him a blood bag while others would call them a blood donor. I personally didn't care, a human was a human.

But not Caleb. He was a different human because I loved him. He was my human and mine alone yet he didn't know how much I cared.

I watched as another vampire, Bill's child, Jessica take away the human to the back where the rooms where. Sookie just stood unsure and then out of nowhere the bell hop ran out of the doorway and Sookie chased after him. I debated whether or not I should have gone after her. After all, Dallas was not a safe place for a human. Vampires roomed the hotel like nothing and Dallas vampires were more brutal than others.

In the end I stayed, Sookie was an adult, she knew how to handle herself. I grabbed the remote off the table and flipped through the categories on the guide: romance, comedy, adult.

I shook my head, I didn't understand the need to have adult themes on the television. It was uncalled for. I turned it off and sat on the couch. Little those days interest me, with old age came little interest.

My mind wandered to mind-reading, How had she known what I was thinking? She was just a human but the scent of her blood was _different_, special in some way. Moving from the couch to the door in blinding speed, I left to find Eric and Bill. I wanted answers and I had a feeling they would know with Bill being her boyfriend and Eric, well being Eric,

It didn't take me long to find them, both sat in the open from where I was standing. I rushed down hoping to catch them before they decided to leave. My feet pounded against the steps as I ran down. I hadn't felt that feeling in a very long time.

When I reached them, both had stopped their conversation and gave it to me. Was I that obvious? I ignored the thought and cleared my throat, gathering my thoughts into phrases.

"Yes Ares?" Eric asked clearly annoyed that I had come back after he told me to leave them alone. I gave him a quick glare before answering, "What is she?" I expected the both of them to understand who I was talking about in seconds but then I got those blank stares. "Who?" Bill asked leaning forward while Eric leaned back. I growled slightly annoyed at his attitude, "Sookie! What is she?" I demanded , harsher that time. Both of them gave me shocked expressions and I knew Sookie was not normal.

"What do you know?" I asked glancing at both of them in the eyes. It was the only way to gain their full attention. "It is none of your concern." Eric voiced and turned back to Bill purposely ignoring me. "Eric I think she should know." I smiled at Bill.

"No." The one word that held authority over what happened and what didn't. "Tell me Eric." His defiance against me was ticking me off, I didn't understand what was so hard about telling me what she was. She was human but something more complex than that. My mind screamed for me to tell Eric what Sookie could do, what she could _hear_ from me. Did he know she could hear what people thought? What Vampires thought?

He gave me another glare, one that gave me and ultimatum: stay quiet or else. I brushed off the warning and spoke before I thought, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Sookie is a-." But I seemed to not hear Bill when I blurted out my findings in anger. "She could hear what I was thinking!" I yelled loud so he could hear my anger but low so that I wouldn't disturb anyone around us.

Time froze instantly.

Somehow, everything I had ever been a witness to flashed before my eyes, all leading up to that point. All the anger I had seen in Eric's face vanish only to be replaced with an emotion I never knew. Envy. Bill had the same look, the same emotion I did not understand.

"That is not possible…" Bill muttered, his gaze back on Eric who just _stared_, unmoving. He looked like a statue and he would be if not for the fact that he was vampire.

Out of sudden fright, I backed away slowly. Eric was starting to scare me with his long period of silence. I couldn't find my voice to speak, couldn't even croak. "He said it would one day happen I just didn't believe." He whispered breaking the horrid tension in the air.

Answers.

He had given me an answer to a question I wouldn't ask until much later in life. An answer I mistook as bad. I turned and fled, self-conscious and filled with wonder. No one made a move to stop or even come after me. Part of me wanted someone to come and explain but another needed the time alone. Every day seemed like more pain to be inflicted on my already dead heart and body. I was _different_ in a way but _alike_ to a species not of my own.

I ran out of the hotel, wanting to be far from all my problems. My love and maker were missing, I was a _different monster_, and I was finally truly alone in the world. There was no other human or vampire who understood.

The night was still young but because of my occupied mind, I never smelled the humans that approached me from behind or the area I had entered. I was just wandering trouble for everyone.

* * *

Ill post the next chapter in a few hours. Thank you for all my readers and reviewers. I hope this chapter is good. Please review.


	13. Chapter Twelve: TruthEvolved

Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews=motivation=updates.

Chapter Twelve: Truth-Evolved

When I woke up, I was hurting _everywhere_. My body felt like it was on fire and the smell of burnt dead flesh told me it was true. My eyes snapped open and grew wide. There was a whole crowd of people watching me, smiling as if they had done something righteous. I could see the silver chains they had wrapped around my arms, neck, and torso dig into my body holding me down on a small table. My fangs were exposed on instinct and I hissed every few seconds in pain.

"They have even made an innocent child into a monster." The man in front of me spoke, half pivoted to have a view of me and the rest of the people. "These abominations need to be destroyed, think of your children. If they did this to one what will make them stop from doing it again." I watched as the people intently listened to is bullshit. How could a whole group of humans be so gullible?

I wanted to voice my opinion but I knew it would be futile and hard. "I am not a monster." It almost came out as a whisper but I forced it out with a string voice. All eyes were back on me. The speaker glared at me and spoke, "You have murdered humans for the taste of their blood." Then louder he said, "Is that not monster enough?" The people voiced their answer, yes,

I was outnumbered and certainly unprepared. Some of the men held guns and stakes along with silver. "Does she deserve to die?" I froze, of course I had thought of dying but by my own hands and way. I didn't want to die painfully nor did I want to die alone. They all came to one conclusion that instant without any remorse or pity, I was to die.

"On this evening she shall burn with the other abomination we have captured, they will both be tied to the staked and meet the sun together." The humans cheered deciding my fate after 990 years. The feeling in my gut was painful as I knew they were talking about my maker. How had they captured someone who was 2 millennia old? If he was captured, had the humans finally found a way to rid the world of our existence? The two questions raced through my mind trying to find an answer I knew nothing about.

"Put her with the other, they can't escape now." He ordered and two of the men grabbed me off the table pulling some of the chains off and dragged my weak body away from the leering crowd. It was over.

Minutes later I was thrown behind a silver made fence, the silver ripped from my body in the process earning a scream of agony. Then silence. I huddled against a shelf hoping my body to heal itself quickly. I tightly shut my eyes feeling myself near tears. I cried a lot those days.

"My child."

Those two words hung in the air and as I glanced up, there he was. My maker. My father, Godric.

I stood without thinking and grabbed onto him, holding him like a child does a father for he was mine. He arms wrapped around me and I thought about the day he changed me, how he had made everything go away. I did not want to die. "I don't want to die." I whispered, resting my head against his neck. He was just a few inches taller than me but so much older. "I will not let them kill you Ares. I promise."

But I knew otherwise. He couldn't protect me forever no matter how strong or wise he was. There would always be someone to hunt us. "Who are they?" I whispered, my arms wrapped around his neck tight. We stood like that for some time, remembering each other's scent. "They call themselves the Fellowship Of The Sun."

"A cult?" He shook his head, "A church that have been blinded." I nodded understanding; they were a part of the percent that hated vampires.

I remembered what Eric had said to himself just…a day ago?

"_He said it would one day happen I just didn't believe."_

I decided to get the answers then for I did not know if I would be able to again. "Am I different Godric?" I whispered pulling away from him and going to a corner. I needed to have his full attention. I noticed a spot of red from when my bloody tears landed on his shirt. He just stared at me decided what to say. I knew he knew where I was going with the conversation and there wasn't a way out. I knew that once the conversation started I couldn't back out, not until I got answers.

"Understand Ares that we are all special." I didn't to hear such bullshit especially when I knew that no vampire was special, not unless they were different. "You have since the day I created you, have been something else." My brows furrowed and I stared, perplexed. What was he saying?

"What?" I asked, standing straight with my arms hanging by my side. "You are different Ares. Even as a human, you were different." I backed away until my back hit the wall. Godric walked up to me and stood in my way as if he knew my next reaction. "You didn't know me until you found me." I croaked but he shook his head. "I have smelled you for many months and when I found my moment I changed you."

My heart sunk lower as he finally confessed to me. "I knew you would not be like the others: all monster and no human. You would be a human but forever forced to walk in the dark." He tried to touch my arm, I say try because the moment he tried to put a hand on my shoulder was when I decided to go wild.

My maker, my father who was to protect from all that was wrong and evil, had lied to me from the beginning. Angrily, I pushed Godric away from me as I tried to get my thoughts together. I knew he would punish me for the act, or at least I thought I knew.

Instead of scolding me and killing me off like he had threatened, Godric just stared at me and sighed. He looked _sad_ but nodded. "You are special." I shook my head. I was a monster, nothing special of that. Godric then grabbed my head forcing me to stare into his ice blue eyes. He was stronger than me even in his blood deprived state. "You are the evolved form of a Vampire Ares."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Different

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Different

I let the information sink in. How was I evolved? What did he mean? Was I really human? My chest was rising higher than I could manage, my breathing, though it was unnecessary, hitched in my throat I felt I could no longer breathe. "Godric if I am as you say, then why is it that I cannot stay in the sun or that silver affects me the same as if does you or any other." I asked in a childish tone that was not my own. I was angry that he had lied to me for so long, angry that I was the last to know. Even Eric, who I grew to hate, knew me before I knew myself.

"I do not know Ares." When the oldest vampire alive doesn't know an answer, it was like the world was ending. "How could you not know?" I said doubtful. He knew everything. When I was newly turned, every question I asked he had a reasonable answer no matter how vague or explicit I always had an answer.

"I just don't Ares. I never met one with talents such as your Ares. You are the first." He admitted and I felt the need of belonging _somewhere _grow larger in the edge of my heart. Had I no place to live with my own?

For a long moment we just stood staring into each other's eyes. Father and Daughter. Maker and child. Everything before, when I knew nothing of the changing world, back 990 years ago, seemed so much more simple. I had understood everything but now, I was in a never-ending cycle of confusion and hardship. "It is nearly time." He whispered in the same blank tone he had grown into for quite some time. I glanced at the door, waiting for one of the humans who had sent me to death to come in and take one of us. I knew it was stupid, a human wouldn't come within contact of two vampires, as if one alone wasn't enough. Anxiety built in my chest, the seconds turned to minutes until I let the anxiety out with slow deep breaths.

In the end, no one came. I was being paranoid. But when alarms were sounded, I practically jumped onto Godric who stood next to me in seconds. The door to our prison slammed open and a man with a silver gun and stake entered, keys in hands. "Back away or I'll shoot." He ordered, aiming at us. We backed away, just enough for him to do his work. I wanted to rip his head off, to slaughter the very species I was becoming. I would never be like them again. I couldn't for I had lived in the darkness fasr too long to ever go back to the light.

I didn't even see what happened next. The man fell to the ground, his neck snapped in half. I noticed how Godric's hand constricted and the small blood along his nails. "Lets go." He demanded, and I followed, like the dog does to its owner.

"No!" A scream of terror caught my attention and I stopped suddenly, trying to figure out who and where the sound was coming from. "No please!" Another and I knew who it was. I ran, following down the basement to a door. I slammed it open and found a man, much bigger than the girl on the floor, standing above her, unbuckling his pants. I knew how it felt to be violated and having no one there to be saved by. I wouldn't let that happen to the girl. She wore a blue dress and as I got closer, I knew who it was.

Sookie.

Anger flashed through me. I rushed and tackled him into the shelves but he elbowed me in the face. My head jerked back and a loud crack was heard. It only stung a few seconds before it healed on its own, my nose looking like it had just moments ago.

A strong force pushed me towards Sookie and I fell beside her, unprepared. "Godric its me." I glanced at the man, his eyes pleading for Godric, who had him in a choke hold in the air just a few feet off ground, to let him go. Godric looked enraged, his eyes giving no forgiveness. And then he twisted the man's neck to the side, killing him instantly.

I felt a sense of pity for the man. Though I knew I shouldn't had but the human emotions that still lingered within me were causing me to feel it.

Sookie did her best to quickly button up her dress from when the man tore at her trying to violate her. I helped Sookie up and she was flustered, embarrassed but relieved. On the opposite side of the area I saw a man, unconscious on the ground.

Noise from above got Sookie moving. "Its Bill-." But she was cut off by Godric who closed his eyes, "No. Down here my child. In here." A strong presence approaching made my body tense. It was Eric. Only when he was extremely worried or shocked would I get the vibe running through me electricity. It hurt but only for a bit.

Slowly Eric approached Godric, he stood quite a good inches taller than Godric. "Godric…" He whispered, still in the shocked state. It had been years for Eric since he had seen our Maker. He dropped down in front of Godric, behaving as the loyal child he was I would never be. I loved our Maker just as much as he but I was not one to be counted on all the time, not like Eric who would do anything Godric asked whether it be by Godric's power over him or simply being a son.

"You should not have come." I watched as the pair exchanged looks, and talked to each other. That was non-existent between Godric and I, I would never be just like him.

"This one betrayed you." He pointed at the man on the floor. Sookie spoke and my mind wandered back to her, I had forgotten she was there, "He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." I glared at his body, he worked for the very people who tried to destroy us.

"We must leave now Godric." I said listening to the sounds all around us. The humans would come down for us. "Save the human." He ordered Eric with the commanding Maker tone he had, "Both of you go with Eric." I shook my head, "I won't leave you Godric." I replied giving him a hard stare. He gave me the look that told me otherwise. Sookie went to Eric as did I. It was no use to argue against a maker, the power they held was more than just a father over a child. We _had_ to obey no matter if we felt it was wrong or right.

Eric, Sookie, and I ran for freedom. Godric, he was _different_ now. Like his life was a burden now. Had Eric noticed this? Noticed the way Godric acted around us?

* * *

Tell me what you think. This chapter was just a chapter to get through. No real point in it but to guide to the next chapter that will be posted if I get at least **1** review.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Uniting

Please read and review. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Uniting

We followed Eric to the first level of the church. The humans had kept us hidden in the basement, hidden from the rest of the world.

The only problem, of escaping was the fact that all the humans were in lock down, our escape was known to the others. "Brothers and Sisters we the hour is upon us." His voice made me sick, the way he talked was like he thought he was God, brainwashing the people of the church to believe they are doing God's work by killing us off. We were once human too. We watched many humans, mainly woman and children, run into the church and a few men guard the outside with stakes and silver. My anger was flaring, they thought they could fight us off.

"I could have you out of here in seconds." Eric said watching the humans, thinking of a quick plan. "There's kids out there." Sookie defended, horrified by the thought."The other humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us." Eric said and I agreed, they wanted to burn us but she defended her own kind like I had done so many times before. "Its true Sookie." I told her, watching the three men outside the door. "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked, hiding beside him on the wall. I was on the opposite side doing my best to stay in the small darkness.

Eric looked at her, "His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you." He answered and I knew it was true. Bill was in love with Sookie, a deep love that blinded humans as much as young vampires. "Why aren"t you?" Sookie demanded.

"Because Godric told him not to spill any blood." I answered before Eric could. He just looked at me and then turned back to the guards. "He's your maker isn't he?" Sookie whispered in a lower tone than before.

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric demanded, anger leaking in his words. Sookie didn't stop. "You have a lot of love for him." I wanted to laugh at him but the expression he gave was total 180 degrees. "Don't use words I don't understand."

I had my chance to argue with him, getting even for what he had done to me and Caleb. To yell that he understood perfectly but the moment didn't seem right, like it wasn't the time to fight with him. So I didn't.

All the humans finally entered the sacred place, "Lets lock it up!" One of the men yelled and the doors were closed. I shifted suddenly anxious. The human emotions were annoying me. "Eric no!" Sookie scolded and Eric leaned closer to Sookie, his mouth near her ear and he said just two words. "Trust me."

Eric walked out of the darkness and walked with his head down so he couldn't be spotted real easy. Vampires were pale, even in the moonlight it was visible. "Hey all hows it goin?" His southern accent made me want to burst out laughing, never in a thousand years would I thought I would hear such an innocent voice come from Eric, of all people. I didn't fool me and it certainly didn't fool them.

"Steve sent me over to man the exit here. I think I can take over." Who did he think he was kidding? Eric thought humans were morons and that was the problem. "By yourself?" One of the men questioned and I knew we were caught. "Uh..Yup." He answered. "Then where's your stake?" Another asked. Eric stiffened slightly. "Oh dang. I forgot." A man was moving closer to Eric's back. "Maybe I can borrow yours if that's okay." The man shook his head. "I cant do that. Get your own."

Eric's demeanor changed to that of a vampire, "I would very much like to borrow your stake." Even his voice went from the innocent southern to the dangerous outsider. "Yeah that would be okay I guess." Stupid Eric had to glamour the man. Just as the man was handing the stake to Eric, the other stroke.

"Stake!" We both screamed rapidly. In seconds Eric had his hand on the man's arm, he knocked the stake out of his grasp, punched the man in the gut and kicked him across the floor. The others stroke and the same happened, all ended up on the floor unconscious

The point of the whole incident was to escape through the main exit. Eric opened the door but quickly shut it, humans were approaching. "Eric through the sanctuary." Sookie suggested and we headed there, Sookie leading the way.

He opened the heavy double doors and strode in, walking at a vampire speed that made Sookie have to jog a bit to catch up. Inside the all seats had sleeping bags as if the whole church had been there to spend the night.

"Where's the exit?" He asked, "Back that way." Sookie answered pointing to a corner.

"There are several exits actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." I glared at him, my hand clenching in anger. He was the one responsible for all this. He smirked at us, standing beside a table in the center. Suddenly the exit doors opened and in came the congregation of the church, all caring weapons of death.

"Let us leave." Sookie shouted, stepping forward away from our small cover. "Save yourself. No one has to die!." It was useless really, all the humans were bent of destroying us no matter what she said. "The war has begun." The rev said, people gathering in a circle, trapping us in the middle. "You evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family." He said still in a high pitched tone. "The lines have been drawn." His tone dropped suddenly. "Your either with us or against us."

It was a threat to Sookie. An ultimatum. If she didn't join the humans, she would die alongside the vampires. "We are prepared for Armageddon." He proclaimed.

"The vampire you are holding got away!" I hollered unable to stay quiet. Humans couldn't stop us, not while the strongest and oldest vampire lived. "He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help." Sookie added at my side.

"I'm not concerned with Godric." The way he spoke my maker's name was insulting, infuriating. He said it so casually and unconcerned. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we have two right here." He added, smiling in a wicked way.

Everything seemed to go silent. Eric was staring at him with s tilt of his head, he was thinking of something to do. I stood defiant. Eric turned his attention to Sookie and I. The look on his face told me everything. "I'll be fine." He whispered and I felt a flicker of fear for Eric, the vampire I despised more than my creation itself.

The man then announced gleefully, "Brothers and Sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

I watched, horrified, as the humans wrapped silver chains around Eric. Even if I abhorred Eric with every fiber in my body, I could not let him die. He was my brother, not by blood but by vampire. We would always share one thing in the world.

Godric.

By the time the humans finished, Eric was wrapped in chains from his hands to his feet. The smell of burning dead flesh sickened me and the _sound_ of his burning flesh sent me shivers. The pain he was feeling, I would never know. In the end, I was put down by a silver chain on my neck. I fell to the ground and watched as the man held Sookie. I was in pain but not as much as Eric.

"Just as our Lord was betrayed by 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world." He yelled to the people. It was all bullshit, even I knew it. "That doesn't make any sense." Sookie shouted struggling. It was like she was reading my mind. "How can you people listen to him?"

"I…I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girls' as well." He said through clenched teeth. I wanted to look up at him but I was ashamed that I actually _felt _fear. Was I really becoming more human?

"That's noble, but she's just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy."

Then a familiar _delicious_ scent drifted into the room. It wasn't Sookie's, I had gotten used to hers but another. "We caught him trying to escape." Someone said and I felt someone hit the floor, a pained gasp escape from them. When I looked up just for the hell of it, I felt my dead heart flutter in my chest once again.

Deep dark blue met my icy orbs, the look of horror and happiness that coursed through those orbs made my night a little less painful. The orbs that had come to haunt the very soil I walked on but also light my way through the darkness was back.

"Maybe we should tie them both up so you and your little vampire whore could meet the sun together. How would that sound, Ares." I snapped my head at him, how did he know my name? "He has told me so many wondrous things about you Ares. He too, is a traitor and traitors deserve to die."

The deep blue orbs reflected the horror again.

Not this time, I told myself. I wouldn't lose him after I found him. Never again. That was a promise, and I kept promises.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. If i get** 3** or more reviews I will post the next chapter quickly. Thanks again for all my reviewers and loyal readers.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Reunited at Last

Please read and review. Enjoy. **2 or more reviews** for next chapter and **answer the poll** on my profile

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Reunited at last

All of a sudden, crashing could be heard from outside the main exit doors. Then a figure burst in followed by, "Sookie!" Bill. He used his vampire speed to hurry to Sookie but the man had grabbed a silver gun and aimed at Sookie's head. "One more step vampire and the girl dies." He stilled, not about to take the chance.

Caleb was forced to the ground, on his knees. Someone had their hand on his neck, their fingers pressingly tightly leaving red markings. His hair was tousled and his eyes were giving me wave after wave of emotion. I was in pain but the pain that hurt worse was seeing the one I loved in pain. The way he looked at me was painful, he looked defeated and his body was bruised all over. His hand reached for me, ready to take my hand and hold it. He could have, if nobody had seen.

The man holding him tossed Caleb aside and stepped on our bonded hands, hard with boots. Caleb let out a small yell and I glared up at him. The silver wasn't as bad anymore.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go, now!" Bill shouted having enough of the threat. The man scoffed, "Honestly what does he see in you? Soldiers some silver chains for our friend here." The way he spoke seemed like he was tired of us, tired of seeing our existence in his line of view. "Don't!" Sookie shouted but Bill stopped her. "Sookie I will be fine."

"Newlin!" We all turned our attention to the shout, it came from the top left corner. Some man had a gun aimed at Newlin. He fired, a splotch of green paint hit the hand Newlin was holding the gun in. Newlin dropped it the ground but he wasn't over yet.

The circle broke in half, leaving room to escape. "Let her go, fuck-wad!" Then another fire and a scream from Newlin. A green splotch of paint, the same as on his hand, was plastered in his forehead. Newlin slowly went down, all the while yelling in pain."Son of a bitch!" Bill took this chance and pushed all the men holding him and rushed to those holding Sookie. She ran to Eric unwrapping the silver from his body, ignoring Bill's pleas to stay.

At the same time as that, I was no longer trapped by the silver that once hurt me. I stood, untangled the silver and tossed it aside, punching the man who had hurt Caleb. I helped Caleb up and rushed to Bill's side, supporting Caleb with my body.

The wounds on Eric's body was slowly healing and he was _pissed_. He rushed to Newlin, grabbed him by the neck and picked him up in the air, only to slam him back onto the ground. He stared at Newlin with such anger. "No Eric don't kill him!"

The man, who had shot Newlin and was now being restrained by other humans, was cheering Eric on. "Kill him. Kill the motherfucker!" I was with the man on this one, I wanted Newlin to painfully die so that the humans knew not to mess with us anymore.

"Go ahead." Newlin urged, "Murder us before God. We are willing to die." The humans who were once on Newlin's side were slowly trying to edge their way out of the situation. Outside there was more pounding until the door was opened by a pair of strong hands. Caleb held tighter onto my side, terrified of what was to come.

"Steve Newlin," I remembered Stan. He was a cowboy in his old times and a true vampire. He hated humans, thought of them as food rather than a species. His opinions clashed with Godric's so many times I couldn't count the number on my fingers. Others from Godric's nest were there too, all came in through a door and lined up in front. "You pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

The sickening smile was the reason why I hated him. He was a killer and nothing more. I held onto Caleb fearing if I didn't, he would become their next meal. "Oh God, no." Sookie whispered, moving closer to Bill. "Murderer!" Newlin screamed trying to get out of Eric's hold but only managing to choke himself.

The next words that came out of Stan's mouth would end the lives of the humans without claims, "Destroy them. All of them" And the vampires attacked. All the humans who ere trying to escape were in a death hold, each about to be pierced and drained of blood by the very creature they seek to destroy.

A stronger presence, much more than mine or Eric's combined, hit me like a brick and I fell to the ground, my body fighting me. An odd feeling that I wouldn't understand until later. Caleb feel with me, trying to understand what was wrong.

"Enough!" The one word that held power over all of us. Each vampire stopped, each half way to the piercing. On the very top of the sanctuary he stood, looking down on us all. "You came for me I assume?" He asked though it was a rhetorical question. He was met with silence, "Underlings?"

"Yes sheriff?" Stan said in his gruff voice. "These people have not harmed me. You see we can co-exist." I could finally stand with Caleb's help. He laid his head against my chest and held onto me as if afraid to let me go when it should had been me doing that. It was my fault that he had left, my fault he felt the need to get away from me. "I'm so sorry Ares." He whispered in my neck. "Its alright Caleb." I reassured.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric was serious and that was part of the clash between Stan and Godric, he wanted to kill them but Godric called for peace. " I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me. " Newlin seethed, kneeling before Eric who had long stopped choking Newlin. He pulled his color out, baring his naked flesh to Eric.

" I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." That was one of the rare times he got mad. It was a blow he knew would shock the whole congregation. With his amazing fast vampire speed, he reached Newlin, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up. Due to Godric's young age, he was a bit shorter than Newlin so Newlin was forced to stand crooked. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He called out looking at each human with the same face. None stepped forward, too scared to react.

"That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." He said and the humans turned to walk out of the sanctuary. Newline was crying out to the people. "Please don't leave me." It was an obvious win, "Oh, thank god. Bill?" Sookie whispered holding onto Bill who in return held onto Sookie. "Its alright." He replied and put his chin on her head.

"Is it over?" Caleb asked in neck. I nodded. "Its over." But was it really? Could I really say it was over when I didn't actually know what began to make it over. We stood together for a good while while everybody else talked and walked off. It was just us two in my own world, just us with no suffering or difference.

What I needed and what I wished for was still two different things. My wish could not blend in with my need. What I needed was still unclear but what I wanted I finally had.

I finally had my love.

"I love you Caleb." I told him, the butterflies fluttering even more. Maybe the human emotions wouldn't be so bad, if I could control them. "I love you too Ares. I don't want to be apart anymore. Please let me stay." He begged and lifted his head from my neck. He was crying, the tears staining his red cheeks. I wiped them off and shook my head. "Forever."

I would make it last as long as I could. I would let him grow up and then we could be together. I wouldn't let him lose the only life he ever had because of my selfish wants.

We left together. I lead the way to Godric's house, I knew they would all be there. The nest was back together, the sheriff was back where he was needed and wanted. Life could be back on track.

But life was never like that, even I knew that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Remember if I get **2 or more** reviews then I will post the next chapter. The next chapter will be around "Timebomb" for all the HBO True Blood fans. And as you know Godric dies so I created a poll to see if Godric should live or if he should die like in the series. I'm hoping for a lot of people to survey so if i don;t get enough people to survey I wont post the next chapter as soon. So please **2 or more reviews and the Poll I created. **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: TickTock

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope this is worth it. Please review! I would like at least **5** reviews!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Tick...Tock...

The nest was more than happy when Godric returned. A small...get together was thrown in celebration of Godric. I ordered Caleb to stay at my side at all times because some vampires actually dared to cross the boundaries: touching another vampire's human. I had seen what the consequences were: vampire who touches the human is killed, the vampire who murdered their own kind is punished by the Magnus, the Magister. I for one did not want my fangs to be pulled out or confined in a coffin enclosed in silver for five straight years. He carried out the law of vampires, him alone.

The nest was lively, well as lively as vampires could get. Godric was in his chair, greeted by his fellow family who gladly welcomed him back. I could see the pain in his eyes, the wonder and fright and so much sadness he held. I wondered if I could ever be that way. There was a whole line of vampires, besides Jason, waiting to greet him. When Stan reached Godric, I could see the blank expression he held which meant he was listening and attentive. When Stan passed me, he glared my way and I countered it. Stan was not my friend, he was just a vampire in Godric's nest. Forever would be just that to me.

It was tension we held long ago. It was simple, he hated humans to the point of extinction. I hated humans to the point of leaving them to wither away while us Vampires lived on and on and on.

From where I stood, I could see everything and everyone. Godric in his special area, the chatting of vampires and a few humans in the open area, and the door. Eric was parallel to me, leaning against a wall staring into the room where Godric was. Caleb was with one of the other humans getting a change of clothes of Godric's. Both were about the same in body figure. I stared at Eric with his back to me.

"I do not like to be stared at." He told me in the cold tone I was immune to. He didn't bother looking back at me as I talked. "I know you have something to say to me." He glanced at me with the corner of his eye. "Going after some human was foolish."

"Why because I love him?" I moved off the wall, standing in front of him in less than a second. "Because you believe in something that will only hurt you again." He answered, his eyes betraying the harshness of his tone. The icy blue orbs flickered with something for just a tiny second. A flicker of...care? Worry? Concern?

"And I believe Eric you should mind your own business for what I believe in does not concern you." And suddenly Jason appeared. He looked uncomfortable, trying to find a way to leave. Only then did I notice we were blocking the exit. I moved back as did Eric. "Hail the conquering hero." Eric joked but it was filled with anger, not laughter.

"Aw I'm no hero." Jason said not quite catching on. "You are in this town but in my area," Eric stepped closer to Jason trapping him. "You are a well known buyer and user of Vampire Blood." I stiffened, the one taboo between vampires. The selling of Vampire Blood was punishable by death and those caught using or buying were terminated. Certainly Eric couldn't hard Jason, not when Sookie was a value-able human. "And that's a very grave offense." Jason quickly responded, "Yeah listen I don't do that anymore."

"Well things considered however, we'll call it even." I knew Eric did not want to call it even. But because of Sookie, he would. Before Jason could leave Eric spoke to him again in that whispered tone, "But you won't be doing it again." Jason shook his head a couple times, "No got it."

"Good boy. Now run along." He finally stepped away and I shook my head smirking. "What it is you find amusing?" Eric asked me walking away. "The things you do for Sookie's sake." I answered back and I felt his body tense for just a second. He was caught up with Bill seconds later. I pushed off the wall and headed to find Caleb.

He was seated with the human boy from earlier. He was dressed in a casual gray cotton shirt and a pair of black pants. The boy beside him I never seen before. He looked almost...nervous to be there within a nest of vampires. I didn't like how he was shifting ever little while. But before I could press the issue, all attention was turned to where Godric was. I rushed in worried for my maker when I didn't need to be.

Isabel was standing in front of Godric, her human at his feet. It was him, the traitor. "Hugo, he is your human is he not?" Godric asked Isabel. "Yes he is." She was breaking. "Do you love him?" Love was a strong word. I still didn't understand it.

She was speechless not knowing how to answer. Vampires were...dead creatures yet we prove we can love? "I...I thought I did." She bowed her head near tears. Godric gave her a soft expression, not one full of anger nor hate. "It appears you still do."

"I do." She said sniffling, trying to hold back the bloody tears. "I;m sorry. But you are my sheriff do with him as you please." It hurt her to say that but it was true. Godric held the power and any vampire living in his area had to obey his orders.

Godric shocked us all when he spoke next, "You are free to go."

Everyone stared at Godric as if he were insane. Hugo was the one who betrayed us all yet he was willing to let him go? I couldn't believe it and it took every part of me from lashing out. "What?" Stan blurted and I was with him on this one. "The human is free to go." He said louder and firmer directing it at Stan. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." Hugo nodded relived but shocked.

"This is a travesty." Stan responded after Godric. "This is my verdict." And the problem was solved in that instant. "Eric escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed." And just like the obedient child he was, he did as Godric ordered. He grabbed Hugo by the collar of his blue shirt and literally forced him away. Isabel thanked him over and over for letting her love leave unharmed and alive.

Then everything went back to normal in the nest. Vampires chatted together, drinking and listening to the music. It amazed me the simple life of a nest I hadn't seen in so long. As I made my way over to Caleb and his 'friend' a sudden chill ran down my spine. I shivered and groaned to myself. Godric was calling for me the way I hated most. Eric was back inside in records time and I followed behind him to Godric.

All those with Godric left the room almost immediately. "Hugo has been dispatched. Told him to not stop driving until he reached the Mexican border." He squatted in front of Godric to be eye leveled I stood on front of him not knowing what he wanted with me. "I've arranged for an AB- human for you. Extremely rare." He was proud the way he said it, not many could find such a blood-type so easily.

"Thank you," He was always so polite. "But I'm not hungry." He stared at the floor thinking and I could tell because of the concentration. "Well you have to feed eventually." Eric reminded hi and I feared what he would say next. "I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." I cursed the wretched name. Their fear of vampires was worse than anything. Godric neither laughed nor nodded to Eric at the comment. It was strange, this Godric. He was...different now. "Why didn't you leave when I first came for you?" Eric asked.

"They didn't treat me badly." I clenched my jaw. "You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Eric grounded out in his sharp tone out of anger. Godric stared into Eric's eyes, "Let's be honest. We are Frightening. After thousands of years only one of us has truly evolved." Both pairs of eyes were on me. I glared at the floor. "The rest of us have only grown more brutal." I bit into my lip angry. I was becoming human every passing year. What would be next? I would finally die as a mortal?

"More predatory. I don't see the danger of treating humans as equals. The fellowship of the suns arose because we never did so." I could not hold in my anger any longer. "They arose because they believed we do not belong here." I snapped at him. I was given a glare from Eric and a simple look from Godric. "We do not Ares."

I wanted to believe we did, believe my new life had a sense of purpose. "Then why are we hear? Why do none of us willingly die if we do not belong?" I asked confused. "Because we do not wish to die...again." I turned on him and left yet he did not call for me. He let me drift further and further apart from him. Was he planning something?

I found Sookie talking to a vampire, when SHE came in.

I waited near Stan and Isabel, while they chatted. I wanted to see how Sookie would act when she found out. Bill came seconds later and I knew it was going to be more interesting. "Is this your maker?" Sookie asked staring at Lorena. "Yes but she released me years ago." He insisted trying to pull Sookie away from Lorena's side. "She no longer has any hold over me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." She said smiling in the creepy way most vampires did. "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room."

"What?" Poor Sookie.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch Plasma Television earlier tonight? Everyone says their so thin and light, let me tell you when wielded properly its quite a weapon" She was trying to get Sookie angry or just agitated for the fun of it. "You did?' Sookie asked turning to Bill.

I was enjoying the scene very much. Not a lot happens in the life of a vampire. So you took whatever you could get. "Lorena you need to leave." Bill demanded. "I hope he doesn't pull off the same shenanigans with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention was that she was holding me prisoner." Bill glanced between Sookie and Lorena a few times. "Oh shaw we were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick wondering where he was." The type of Vampires like Lorena made me sick. They had no boundaries when it came to what they believed was theirs. "I admit it got a bit...heated but you know how old lovers can get sometimes."

Lorena reached out to touch Bill but Sookie grabbed her hand. "Do not touch him." Sookie seethed but Lorena ignored her, walking over to Bill on the other side as she spoke, "My your feisty too. You're no more than a blood bag. You can't win."

Sookie smirked back her courage strengthening. "I've already one." The air around was tense and I knew something was going to happen. I began to step away from Stan and Isabel. Who knew when Sookie needed help and I was going to help her. "Bill choose me and yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" Lorena glared at Sookie but she didn't back down. "Sookie stop!" He pleaded worried that he wouldn't be able to save her from his stronger maker.

"I'd listen to him. Run away little girl. William and I love each other." She was making a fool of herself. "Lorena you've gone mad! Get out of here now!" He yelled to her, grabbing Sookie by the waist before she could go at Lorena.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has and **that** we both know." Sookie was getting herself into a mess I didn't think she could. Lorena exposed her fangs fed up with Sookie. "Take those words back or they shall be your last."

I figured Sookie would be smarter and to calm herself down. Getting a vampire angry was the last thing anyone should ever do. But she didn't, oh no. She provoked Lorena to the point of death and it was too late.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!" Even with Bill holding her, Lorena overpowered him. She grabbed him and tossed him over the couch. I reacted as fast as I could. No one messed with people close to me. Lorena was able to grab Sookie and throw her onto the table beside them. She bent over Sookie and I feared I was too late.

"Sook-"

There he was holding Lorena by the neck.

Godric.

Angry.

Not good.

* * *

Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know with reviews!


	18. Chapter Seventeenth: The End of the

I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter to finally come. I hope this is good. Please review.

* * *

Chapter Seventeenth: The End of the Beginning

Godric had Lorena by the throat and pulled her from Sookie who was still on the table until Bill grabbed her and pulled her away. I was shocked to see Godric look the way he did. I hadn't seen that sort of anger in a very long time. The power he had. The vampire who made me. He was only back for a second before Godric pushed his old self back and put the mask as he spoke to Lorena. Eric stood by our maker, like the loyal child he was, as Godric spoke with Lorena.

"Retract your fangs." He slowly pronounced each word making sure she could clearly hear the anger.

She stared at him, afraid. We all watched for what would happen. After all, Godric was sheriff. He was the law around here. "Now." He ordered and she did so, her fangs sliding back in.

"I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest I am the authority. Do you understand." He spoke calmly and clearly, in a tone that meant danger. I gulped and for a second I felt bad for Lorena. The feeling past. She brought the humiliation upon herself. I walked slowly over to Caleb and pulled him to me. He was shaking clearly scared of what was happening. "Its okay." I whispered in his ear and he nodded to me.

"Y-Yes Sheriff." Lorena replied and I smirked. Serves the bitch right. He let go of her and I growled low to myself disappointed. He spared a glance at Sookie, "This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind." A slight smile to Sookie and then the anger was back along with the harsh tone. "Yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us." I narrowed my eyes on the floor. Humans and their fear. Caleb held onto me tighter and I screamed at myself. What ever I said about humans, I talked bad about my human. I felt like I was being torn in two very slowly and painfully.

"She provoked me." Lorena rasped out. "You stupid-." Godric gave me a warning look, telling me to be quiet while he handled it. I inhaled and slowly let out the air I didn't need. "And you provoked me. You disrupt the peace in my own home." He leaned in close as he said that. "I could snap you like a twig and yet I haven't. Why is that?"

Lorena thought for a second, trying to find her voice. I smirked wider. The way my maker spoke made me proud to be his child. "It's your choice." She answered in a low tone. "Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet your still a savage." I raised my head to stare at Lorena. She was one of the many that made humans come to hate the very thought of us. If only there were more like Godric, those who believed. I couldn't choose which side I was on. If I choose to side with my maker, I would seem like a traitor to my own kind. If I choose to side with vampires, I would loose everything.

"I fear for us all. Humans and Vampires, if this behavior persists." He then turned to Bill. "You seem to know her," Bill nodded and replied with the common 'yes sheriff' answer. "Escort her from the nest." Sookie encouraged him to go. I went towards them, standing beside Sookie as if to tell Bill nothing would happen to her. "I want you out of my area before dawn." Lorena stood and when her eyes wandered and met mine, I gave her a glare and small hiss to go along with it. Bill escorted Lorena out as Godric ordered.

Surprisingly, everyone went back to the way things were before the little interruption. I stayed by Sookie with Caleb still in my arms. "Are you okay Sookie?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded to me. "Yes I'm fine." Her accent her was nice and I wondered if I even had one. After all, I wasn't from that part of the world or even that century.

Caleb was clinging onto me tightly and when I looked at his face, I could see his eyes were closed. He was tired. I caught Sookie smiling and if I was alive, I would have probably blushed. She knew. Wasn't hard to tell anymore. "It can work Ares." She told me confidently. "It will." My brows furrowed. I didn't believe it could. How could I force him into living like I was. He was too young but I didn't want to let go of him. I needed him.

Suddenly a man came in and I narrowed my eyes at him trying to remember where he was from.

"Excuse me everyone," We all gave him our attention, the loud chattering going silent in a second. I pulled Sookie away feeling something was going to happen. I pushed Caleb behind me just to make sure he was okay. "If I could have your attention." Isabel and Godric appeared from a room, both watching him.

"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." Stan got off the count quick with a loud growl. "And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." His tone got from calm to angry as he unzipped his jacket.

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as I stared at the device strapped to his body. A bomb. Not only a bomb but a bomb covered in chains and silver. Oh god, he was a suicide bomber. I quickly pulled Caleb down onto the ground and reached for Sookie. A blur went past me as Luke pressed the button.

BOOM!

I could hear screaming and the loud explosion hurt. Caleb screamed to but it was muffled by my body weight on him. Silver dug into my back and I hissed loudly. Pain. I slowly got up, trying not to move where the pain was. Then I saw the real damage. Where Luke had stood, the roof and walls were ruined, blasted apart. Bodies covered the ground, the closest ones to Luke dead while others were injured. Blood from the murdered vampires covered the walls and I winced disgusted.

Bill came running in. "Sookie! Sookie!" I had almost forgotten about her. I helped Caleb up and found Sookie slowly standing, looking around at the ruble that used to be a house. Then I saw him. Eric. On the floor covered in wounds. In his neck was a wound were I assumed a bullet penetrated. Sookie move quickly to Eric and they exchanged a few words. Sookie suddenly latched onto his neck and started to suck on his wound. "Eric that's not right to do to Sookie!" I scolded. Sookie finished and spat out a silver bullet.

"Godric!" I called realizing I didn't see him anywhere. I pulled Caleb along knowing he was just covered in blood that belong to me and a few others. I made sure to shield him. Godric and Isabel were standing together and I let out a sigh of relief. My maker was okay. "Ares have you been hurt?" Godric asked. I nodded and turned around, pointing to the wound on my back. I winced when he touched it. "I am going to pull out the silver." He warned and I nodded. His fingers made their way into my back and I gritted my teeth trying to smother the pain. Caleb held me tighter trying to comfort me. "Now your wound will heal." Godric said as the bullet dropped to the ground. "Than you," I muttered feeling the wound close. Much better.

All of the vampires were trying to help each other, some in more pain than others. "Godric who is dead?" I whispered. He sighed. "Stan and a few others." Sadness washed over me. Even if I didn't like Stan, he didn't deserve to die like that. "They may come back," Godric told us all. "Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted." The vampires moved together, helping those who couldn't walk. Isabel led the way. "Isabel could you take Caleb with you." I asked her and she nodded to me. Caleb slowly let me go not wanting to. "I'll be there in a little while." I promised him and I watched them all move.

I went to Godric's side. We stood in silence, his frame just a bit taller than mine. Godric glanced around at his old home for a few seconds. "Come Ares." I followed him obediently as we left.

The hotel was nice, Caleb and I were given our own room. He was already inside, cleaned, and asleep. Surely we didn't take that long. I took off my shoes at the door. I slowly walked to the bed, my steps as light as a feather. He was like an angel sleeping, his soft features making me feel guilty again. He didn't deserve to have to wander in the dark because of me. He deserved someone so much better. Someone alive. Yet I couldn't let him go.

The urge to be human again was strong. I wanted to be normal, be alive, be with him without hurting him. I never wanted to become a monster. Tears slipped down my face and I wiped them off, smearing the blood across my face. Disgusting. I sighed and walked to the bathroom, running the water and cleaning my face. I needed someone to talk to, needed someone who understood what I was going through. No one did.

"Godric..." I muttered to myself as more tears fell. I laughed inside. A confused vampire. A confused vampire who didn't know what they wanted. No, an evolved vampire that didn't know which side to choose from.

Vampire or human.

The answer wasn't so simple. I wished it were then I wouldn't have seemed so pathetic crying in the bathroom, crying for someone to come. "Father I need you." I whispered again. He could feel my pain, I knew. He knew I was in need from the bond we shared.

A soft knock came from the door but I didn't move from the sink. I had no energy to move. Just enough to stand there. The door opened and suddenly my maker stood at the doorway of the bathroom just steps from me. "Father I'm confused." I gave an insane chuckle, the tears falling faster. He wrapped his arms around me and I allowed him to. "My child there is nothing wrong with being confused."

"I feel like I'm being split apart." I muttered weakly into his chest. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't control myself. All the emotions I've tried to conquer, they are winning." He shushed me holding me tight like only a vampire could. "There are times when you must allow yourself to feel." I bit my bottom lip hard, drawing blood only to lick it away. "Vampires do not feel." I snapped back in an angry low tone. Godric seemed unaffected by this. "You are not fully vampire. And we do feel Ares." He whispered with sadness I never knew before. "Godric..." And then he was gone. Just like how he appeared, he disappeared. I slid to the floor and glanced up at the ceiling. Something was going to happen, something much more disturbing than the bomb.

I slowly stood and went to Caleb who slept through the whole ordeal like nothing. I climbed into bed with him, molding my body to fit his. He shivered and I winced remembering I was cold to the touch. I wrapped the covers around him and then wrapped my arms around him. I tucked his head under my chin and closed my eyes.

Minutes later before I could even start getting comfortable, someone shook my shoulders, harshly. My eyes snapped open and I growled warningly. "Ares, Godric wants you at the meeting with Nan Flanagan." It was Eric. I moved from Caleb who slept soundly and pulled on my shoes. Eric didn't look so happy. He looked annoyed. We made our way to the meeting.

Nan Flanagan was the spokeswoman of the AVL- American Vampire League. She held a lot of power but she wasn't old like some of us. Once inside, I took my seat beside Isabel and stared at Nan. The talking had already begun when we entered. "They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked Godric. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think your out of your mind." She started, "And then I hear about a traitor?" Isabel shifted in her seat.

"Irrevalent. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility." Godric said and Nan scoffed. "You bet your ass you will."

I hissed holding my tongue to keep from saying something I might regret. She was talking to him with no sense of respect. Eric was tense in his seat. I was too. He looked like he was already scolded by Eric when he looked away from the pair as they talked. That didn't stop him from talking though. "You cold bitch." I smirked. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Listen this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff you fucked up, your fired." My anger flared and I stood.

"You can't fire him!" I seethed. Nan looked at me. Godric gave me a warning look. "Sit Ares." I grumbled but did as he said. He looked back at Nan. "I agree. Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

This was an outrage. What was my maker saying? Eric had the same shock I was at how Godric was acting. "Godric fight back." Isabel said.

Eric snapped, "What are you saying shes a Bureaucrat. You don't have to take shit from her!"

"Do you want to loose your area Viking?" Nan threatened. "You don't have that kind of power." Eric sneered and I growled again. This was insane. "Hey I'm on TV. Try me." She answered with a smile. Isabel too tried to fight for Godric. The only person not fighting for Godric...was well himself. He was willingly giving up his area without a fight. I couldn't believe it. "This is bullshit!" I shouted staring at both Nan and Godric.

"Why is she even here? She's just a kid." Nan asked. I retracted my fangs. "I'm older than you that's for sure." I sneered. "Ares." Godric warned and my fangs slid back in. I tossed myself back down and glared at Nan. She was going to take power away from my maker. He wasn't going to stop her.

Eventually Sookie stood up to Nan, telling her all about Gabe and the lives Godric saved only to have it countered by Nan. Obviously, we werent going to win. "Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms." Nan told him as she stood up to walk away.

"I apologize for all the harm I've caused, all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear." Godric spoke out looking at each of us. He looked so...sad. Why was he saying such things?

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan reassured him and she departed. Eric stared at Godric with an intensity that I never seen. When Godric went to leave, Eric blocked his path. "No." Eric whisepred to him. "Look into my heart."

"You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to see." Pain entered my chest for a moment and it was a great pain. One I had never felt before. I kept myself quiet, trying to figure out the pain myself. Sookie and Bill were still with us and only Sookie seemed to notice me. "Ares." She whispered and I shook my head. "Its nothing." I told her.

"There is." Eric insisted. "On the roof. You too Ares." He ordered us both. I followed behind Godric while Eric was chatting with Bill quickly. In a matter of seconds Eric joined us on the roof. The night was becoming brighter. Dawn was approaching us soon. Godric stood at the edge looking up while Eric and I stood parallel to each other facing Godric. "2000 years is enough." He said and I couldn't help the sob that escaped me.

"No it is not." I muttered weakly. He would no leave us. Eric was the stronger one of us and he spoke with an even voice. "I can't accept this. We cannot." He inhaled deeply, "Its insanity."

"Our existence is insanity." He replied. My heart raced and I felt more tears building up, threatening to fall. He turned to Eric. "We don't belong here."

I felt rage build up in me and I screamed at the same time Eric did, the exact same words as Eric, "But we are here!" Neither of us spared a glance at one another. There was no need. Both of us were frightened for our maker. We wanted him. Needed him to stay with us. "Its not right."

Godric turned fully around, now facing us both. He spared me a glance, his eyes full of sadness and pain. "We're not right."

"You taught me there was no right and wrong. It was survival or death." The hard truth. Godric never used to be like that, sad and hurt. He used to be hard and ruthless but the centuries changed him. Changed him into vampire with emotion. "I told a lie as it turned out." I sobbed now crying into my hands. He wasn't going to change his mind. "I will keep you alive by force." Eric told him, stepping closer.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" I was growing weak in the knees as I sobbed. I didn't want my maker, my father, my brother to leave. I needed my family. I needed him.

"Godric , icke gör det gör den." (Godric, don't do it.) Eric begged in our language.

"Fader vi nöd du." (Father we need you.) I cried out and I dropped to the floor in front of him.

"Där de/vi/du/ni är århundrade av tro och älska emellan oss." (There are centuries of faith and love between us.) His hand rested on my head making me sob louder. Why was this happening?

"Behaga , behaga." (Please, please.) Eric begged and he dropped to the floor like I had. "Behaga Godric." (Please Godric.) I begged him this time, leaning into his caress. "Min barnen...please let me go." (My children...) I finally stopped crying into my hands and saw tears slide down Eric's face. The bloody tears that we all shed once in our life.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said. "Yes you will." Godric ordered and Eric cried harder. His hand went from my head to Eric's and I finally stopped crying. I was breathing hard. "As your maker, I command you." The words that made us obey. The phrase that made me cry again and Eric stand up and slowly walk backward, the command in his mind. The tears slipped further as he looked at our maker for the last time.

"Godric why?" I asked and he helped me up. I hugged him hard. I wiped my eyes and looked at my hand, expecting it to become smeared with blood. Only it wasn't. I wiped again and still nothing. No blood. "Godric I need you still." I begged him. "No you do not. You are becoming human again Ares. You do not need me."

I slammed my fist against his chest weakly. "My father my brother, please stay with us. We need you more than you think." The night was brighter than before. "No Ares. You both have grown more than I could ever wanted."

Only when Sookie came over did I realize she had been standing there the whole time, watching. "You know that wasn't smart...the Fellowship of the Sun part." Sookie told him as I continued to hug my maker. I didn't want to let go. My maker, don't leave me. "I know. I thought it would fix everything but I don't think like a vampire anymore." He told her looking at the sky. "Do you believe in God?" He asked Sookie.

"Yes."

"If your right, how will he punish me?" I sobbed again. Godric please. Hear me. I'm breaking inside. I'm lost. Godric please!

"God doesn't punish. God forgives." He held me tight again. "I don't deserve it, but I hope for it." You do! I screamed inside, you deserve that and more. My maker don't leave us. "We all do."

"You will care for him? Eric." He asked Sookie. "I'm not sure. You know how he is."

"I can take the blame for that too." He whispered. "Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself. Are you afraid?"

"No, no I'm full of joy." Godric pulled me from his body even as I fought to hold onto him. He pushed me into Sookie's arms. "But the pain?" She wrapped her arms around me and I held onto her. My human side was taking control. I no longer felt the numbness but the warmness in Sookie's hold and the pain in my chest.

"No I want to burn."

Sookie started to cry, her body shaking. "I'm afraid for you."

Godric smiled. "Two humans who cry for me in the end. 2000 thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this I see God."

I tossed myself at Godric and turned him away from the sky. "I have always cried for my father. Who shall I go to now? You leave and I will break! You leave and I will die, vampire or human. I need you father. I need my maker. I need my family!" He stared me in the eyes.

"No more Ares. I leave you to show that Vampires and Humans can co-exist. You are what the world needs. Teach with my death. I love you my daughter."

His body suddenly caught fire. I screamed in anger and sorrow. Father no please!

Sookie grabbed me and held me as we watched my maker erupt in blue flames. Beautiful blue flames. Godric, my father, what have you done?

"I love you father." I whispered and then he was gone.

Gone from the earth he lived on for 2000 years.

Vampires and Humans, he wished to have peace. I would give that to him. I would give my father what he wanted, til death came to me.

* * *

Please don't hate me! I really tried, I mean really really tried to make him live but I couldn't. He met the sun.

I will probably make a new story, a sequel to this one that will be tied in with Season 3.

Review please.


End file.
